Hanté par mes Ex
by DatenshiOmega
Summary: Les Ex. Ces bagages émotionnels qu'on se trimbalent pour toujours. Quelle plaie! Heureusement que certains d'entre nous vouent leur vie au Mal et se dispensent des ces histoires, comme Lord Voldemort. Ah bon, vraiment? Harry Potter en est moins sûr et va utiliser cette calamité qu'est l'Ex contre le mage noir. Sauf quand tout dérape et met tout Poudlard sans dessus dessous.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! ça fait des décennies que je n'ai rien posté et j'avoue que mon regain d'entrain et d'intérêt est venu de mon entrée dans une université anglaise...Parce que j'ai rejoint le Harry Potter society, que depuis j'ai rencontré d'autres geeks et que très prochainement j'aurais mon Bal de Noel, mon concours de Quidditch et ma repartition...mais bref! Sans grande prétention encore, j'espère que cette fic ne rendra pas trop mal en dehors de mes doc words et tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, bien entendu. Bonne lecture! :)

**Chapitre 1: EX-pert en amour.**

Vite. Un cachette. N'importe où! Harry prit un virage à 100km/h dans l'aile ouest du château. Il était complétement essoufflé mais c'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour la crise d'asthme. Il se cacha derrière une statue du couloir. Harry s'arrêta même de penser au cas où son poursuivant pourrait l'entendre. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et claquaient sur le sol... « Harry...Harry Potter... », le souffle furieux s'éloignait de la cachette du soit disant héros.

Bon, c'était pas non plus Voldemort qui attaquait le château! Non. Mais bien pire que lui. Harry, rouge et les cheveux en explosion capillaire, reprit son souffle et se détendit: l'ennemi était parti.

Qui poursuivait donc Harry si ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni Quirell, ni Black?

Cho Chang. Son EX. Petite explication:

La gente masculine évite le genre féminin qui a appartenu à son tableau de chasse. Un mec est mal à l'aise avec ses ex, même si la rupture s'est «très bien passée» (pour lui). Un fille fera toujours des histoires et les ennuis ne sont jamais loin quand votre ex est courant de votre vie après son passage à elle. Mademoiselle pense avoir son mot à dire sur vos relations, votre nouvelle coupe, votre copine. Donc pour les hommes, les ex sont source de problème.

_(vous vous êtes sûrement endormi pendant le reste du cours mais le principal est là, scientifiquement prouvé)_

Cho, qui le poursuivait sans aucune raison. Enfin...presque.

« Quoi? Sans rire, tu t'es fait coursé par Cho?

-Pendant 30min, je crois que j'ai battu Usain Bolt...

-Qui?

-Laisse tomber Ron. Et _toi_, tu ne t'ai rendu compte de rien? Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ce matin devant toute l'école, Harry? » Intervint Hermione agacée d'être entourée de deux...mecs.

« Que je crois que je suis un drogué de Chocapic?

-Non, que ta vie sentimentale a été assez vide l'année dernière (alors que tu sortais avec Cho), et que cette année il y allait avoir du sport...

-Ah ouais. N'empêche, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à moi. »

Hermione lança un regard de reproches à son meilleur ami.

« C'est bon, Mione, j'ai compris j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller, comme Ron.

-Non, là, Harry, je pense que vous pouvez carrément ouvrir un buffet à vaisselle... » (claquage de porte)

**Chapitre 2: Le plan le plus con qu'Harry ai jamais pensé (et pourtant...)**

« Harry a rigolé dans son sommeil...Si! Je te jure et pas son rire de midinette de d'habitude...Un rire de Serpentard ou pire, de Rogue qui a une super vanne en tête...»

Ron n'avait pas l'air très rassuré en racontant ça à Hermione dans la salle commune des Lions, le lendemain matin. Mais ils se turent car ce dernier descendit l'escalier et son sourire se voyait à deux kilomètres. Il agita la main comme Miss France contrairement à l' habituel « B'jour » grognon.

« Sans plus d'introduction, je vous présente moi et mon idée de génie machiavélique, pire que Soron, Dark Vador ou que le bébé-soleil des Télétobies!

-Celui-là il est gentil, Harry.

-Peu importe (il cache quelque chose selon moi...)! Je vais détruire Voldemort! » Harry se lança dans une pause dramatique le temps de savourer la tête hésitante de ses camarades.

« Vous savez ce qui embête le plus les mecs et les soule le plus?

-Les pulls de la mère de Ron?

-Le ménage?

-Vous êtes les pires acolytes diaboliques. Non, je parle des ex-petites copines.

-Ah!C'est vrai que j'évite toujours Lavande comme la peste...Je suis un peu traumatisé...

-Voilà! Et avant d'avoir une tête de serpent et un corps de transsexuel roumain, Voldemort était un homme, non? Il a sûrement dû avoir des copines avant de devenir le mage noir le plus moche de l'Histoire.

-On voit pas le rapport...

-J'ai trouvé une formule pour ramener le fantôme de ses ex...(et lui pourrir la vie) »

**Chapitre 3: Si t'es nul en potion frappe dans tes mains.**

*_Ça fait des heures que je suis là...Si je trouvais pas ce plan génial (et si Hermione m'avait pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était pas), j'abandonnerais..._*

Harry était là, dans les toilettes des filles (oui oui les mêmes que d'habitude) et son pull à coté de lui, la tête au dessus de son chaudron. Il touillait depuis des heures et rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il fallait. Il entendit alors du bruit...Il prit sa baguette au cas où ce serait Malefoy...puis la reposa, mort de rire à l'idée que Malefoy sache faire un autre sort que celui de son gel. Mais Harry ne fut pas déçu. Mimi Geignarde se tenait devant lui, aguicheuse (autant qu'elle pouvait...), les lèvres en avant, la main sur sa hanche fantomatique et des mouvements de sourcils pas vraiment naturels et super flippants:

« Saluuut Harryyyy...

-Ouais, salut...

-Ô Harry...Ne fait pas ton timide avec moi. Depuis le temps, je vois bien que tu es entiché de moi... »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...Il savait que Mimi Geignarde se sentait seule et avait la facheuse tendance de regarder les gens dans la salle de prefet mais il n'avait pas vraiment dragué Mimi...Mais il se demandait si elle était juste cinglée ou comment elle en était arrivée a cette conclusion farfelue. Harry n'y comprenait rien, il l'avait jamais laissé espérer plus qu'une autre, c'était un fantôme (et une chieuse on peut le dire) et puis elle lui faisait super peur.

Le fantôme s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'au lavabo. Harry était tout blanc, protégeant sa (presque) virginité ( oui, on est pas dupe non plus, le roi des Gryffondors qui se préserve...) et ne fit pas vraiment attention à sa potion dans laquelle il renversa de l'essence de lys (ce qui avance beaucoup le lecteur). La potion d'un vert affreux prit une jolie teinte orangée. Oups dirons-nous. Mais Harry avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ça...Mimi Geignarde avait choisi aujourd'hui pour faire sa declaration et elle devenait plutot insistante...

« Je vois que tu as la chevelure plus en bataille _[il n'y pouvait pas grand chose]_, parce que tu sais que j'aime ça! Et puis tu as enlevé ton pull_...[à cause de la chaleur du chaudron en fait]_.Oh Harry, j'attends ça depuis que je t'ai vu, je veux que tu sois le premier_...[grosse panique]_. Mon Lion, ma potion de Vie, je ne veux que toiiiiiiii! »

Heureusement, Harry fit la feinte de la banane. (oui, le truc c'est de regarder au plafond et de dire, «tiens une banane!» Et là, la personne (normalement) regarde). Il fuit, pris sa potion et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain des Gryffondors. Il l'avait échappé belle... Il prit un papier, marqua «Tom Jedusor» et versa la potion dessus, dans l 'évier.

**Chapitre 4: L'accessoire à la mode dont on se serait bien passé...**

« Je sais pas si ça a marché...J'attends avec impatience la prochaine intrusion de Voldy dans mon esprit.

-Ça peut être marrant. En tout cas c'est le plan le moins con et le moins chiant qu'on ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ce sera plus sympa à raconter à nos enfants que si on avait campé dans tout l'Angleterre en cherchant des Horcruxes et à bouffer des conserves! T'imagines?»

Sur ce constat pour une fois intelligent de Ron, Hermione déboula, furieuse, du dortoir des filles et se planta devant ses deux meilleurs amis (paix à leur âme). Elle se mit en position « main sur la hanche, doigt en l'air signe d'énervement extrême ». Et la bombe explosa...

« Moi je sais que ça a marché, bandes d'imbéciles! Mais vous etes cons comme une chaise ou est-ce que vos parents vous ont demoulés trop chauds?! Harry, ô grand sauveur de l'humanité! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foiré? » Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi énervée et pourtant ils en avaient fait des conneries...D'habitude elle se contentait de souffler exaspérée et c'était tout. Mais là...

« Euh...Rien, Mione. J'ai fait la potion, elle était très jolie, elle sentait les crêpes à la fleur d'oranger (bref) et j'ai marqué le nom de Voldy (sans faute d'orthographe) et j'ai vidé la potion dans l'évier...

-Alors...1)la potion doit être verte, VERTE pas jolie avec des petits coeurs et des bisounours! 2) Dans l'EVIER? Sérieusement? Et tu n'as pas penser que l'évier desservait tous les tuyaux de l'école et que donc ceux qui boivent l'eau, se lavent avec, etc...Seront touchés? Ba laisse moi te dire une chose, t'as peut-être survécu à Voldy, mais si tu me débarrasse pas de ÇA, je te tue. »

Une forme laiteuse se forma derrière elle, plus grande et mieux bâtie, avec une petit barbichette, un grand manteau et une chapka. Viktor Krum. Le fantôme de son ex se tenait derrière elle et ne semblait pas content d'être traité comme une goule.

« Ah ouais...Effectivement... »

Les trois amis descendirent en silence (fulminant pour Hermione) pour prendre le petit-dejeuner , quitte à manquer les cours et régler ce petit problème après. Cependant, la tâche n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'ils croyaient. Devant eux se tenait la Grande Salle...et le double voir le triple du monde qu'il y a d'habitude, chacun étant accompagné du nouvel objet fashion: L'ex.

Zacharia Smith suivit par Cho, Pansy et Ginny; Longdubas avec Ginny et Luna,Crabbe et Goyle seuls et la liste est longue...

Harry s'avança, pensant très fort « boulette ». Il vit même un mignon Poufsouffle, Oscar, implorant «je veux pas d'elles pitié! Je veux redevenir puceau!», harcelé par des filles fantômes le tirant par les vêtements « c'est qui celle là ? » ou « Pourquoi tu as jamais répondu à mon hiboux ? ».

Les trois Mousquetaires s'assirent à leur table insensibles à la détresse de Olivier Dubois, dont tout le monde se moquait parce que ses seules copines ressemblaient de près ou de loin à Mc Gonagall. Ron regarda alentour, se leva et cria « Mais pourquoi Ginny est partout en fantôme? Elle est sortie avec Neville? Et toi aussi Blaise? Même Colin ET Denis Crivey? ». Il n'en revenait pas de penser que sa propre soeur faisait le tapin. Il avait la tête qui tournait et s'assit lourdement sur le banc, en proie a une forte dépression alors que son propre fantôme de Lavande Brown commençait à apparaitre à sa droite.

Harry se terra dans son pudding en attendant de se sentir moins coupable et Hermione posa une main presque réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ron.

C'était un très bon moyen (et très distrayant) de savoir qui avait été avec qui. La plupart des élèves ressentait de la honte: honte d'avoir si peu de petit-amis, honteux d'en avoir eu trop, ou trop moches, que son meilleur ami découvre de cette manière, dirons nous «délicate», que sa petite amie à été infidèle... Mais le seul être sur la Terre, voir dans le Cosmos, à ne pas éprouver de honte et surtout pas à propos de ses conquêtes, était Draco Malefoy.

**Chapitre 5 : Et le grand gagnant est...**

Il était là, assis nonchalamment sur le banc des Serpentards. Une lumière supra naturelle l'enveloppait d'un halo sacré. Les mains dans les poches, le regard lointain, une figure (et quelle figure) dédaigneuse coupait notre dieu terrestre du monde bouleversé de Poudlard. Eh oui, Draco Malfoy n'en avait comme d'habitude rien à foutre. Derrière lui s'étalait une mer de fantômes qui aurait pu occuper une classe entière: garçons ou filles, Serdaigle ou Serpentard, très riches ou juste riches...Tous étaient tombés dans l'attrape - «coup d'un soir» de Poudlard. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air perturbé plus que ça, et son impeccable allure semblait nous dire « Parce que je le vaut bien ».

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers lui:

« Alors Malfoy, je vois que toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir (tant mieux), ça doit être une torture d'avoir autant d'ex revenus te hanter...Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Pas du tout! J'aime avoir une foule en délire derrière moi. Mais c'est vrai que notre héros national n'aime pas la célébrité, il paraît. Moi, je veux être regardé, et les gens ont besoin de me regarder. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne leur permettrait pas un moment de bonheur dans leur vie? Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter, il faudrait qu'on fasse attention à toi... (Malfoy 1-0 Potter) Mais quand ils me soulent, j'ai une technique infaillible.

-Ah oui, laquelle?

-Regarde et apprend , Potty:

« Pansy, les moments passés avec toi ont été géniaux, mais je me demande si ma meilleure nuit n'a pas été avec Katie? Même s'il faut avouer que Blaise est quand même plus performant. Et toi Mélissa...»

A peine Malfoy commençait-il à comparer ses conquêtes que les fantômes fulminèrent. Pansy, qui se prenait pour le coup du siècle voulu frapper Tom, qui voulu frapper Blaise, qui voulu frapper...Et pendant que la marée de fantôme se disputait le privilège d'avoir fait grimper aux rideaux notre dieu-serpentard, ce dernier pouvait finir en paix sa tartine et retourner à ses cours. Respect.

« Ça t'étonne autant que ça Potter? Prends en de la graine au lieu de draguer Mimi Geignarde...

-Qui t'as raconté que...Tu m'espionnes?

-Hahahahaha...hum...j'ai un truc vachement important à faire là donc je vais y aller... »

Harry irrité de voir autant de fantôme autour de Malfoy (* _Monsieur-j'ai trop de succès - je suis trop beau et tout, pfff_ *), sortit en grognant passant à travers le fantôme de Padma Patil qui accompagnait Colin Crivey. [parenthèse sur Colin Crivey: ce type au fond pourrait être secrètement une sexe bombe incomprise, il y a surement en lui le potentiel d'un futur malfoy...Ce sourire d'ange, ces cheveux blonds cachent peut-etre un corps d'athlète qui fait craquer les filles...peut-etre.]

**Chapitre 6: 40 ans toujours puceau.**

« Le cours de potion de ce mardi est annulé car le professeur ne peut pas assurer son cours. Merci de vous rendre auprès du Directeur pour s'informer du travail à faire (eh non Monsieur Weasley, on ne vous laissera pas vous tourner les pouces...pour votre bien...)

Cordialement, Pr M. Mc Gonagall »

« C'est bizarre, Rogue a jamais raté un cours...Neuville, tu pleures?

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! » renifla joyeusement le plus nul des nuls en potions.

« Champagne! » crièrent tous les élèves, excités de ces vacances impromptues de leur professeur le plus craint et detesté.

Les trois Gryffondors, à fourer leur nez où il faut pas, décidèrent d'aller enquêter sur la soudaine absence de leur tyran. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte du bureau, dans les cachots. Ils virent alors Rogue.

« Rien à signaler, Harry, il va bien » Hermione commença a tirer Harry par la manche et à partir en direction de la Tour Gryffondor. Harry s'imaginait pourquoi donc Rogue aurait manqué une occasion de les torturer si tout allait bien...Et qu'en était-il de la potion ?

« La potion n'a pas marché sur lui...Ou bien...Il est peut-être encore...tu sais!

-Attendez les garçons, je vois quelque chose...C'est très flou mais je crois que c'est un fantôme...Oh, non...Harry je crois que c'est...ta mère... »

Harry fut saisit d'un doute: et si Rogue avait...et si sa mère et lui étaient sortis ensemble? Après tout, le passé de Rogue est sombre et lui et sa mère se connaissent depuis l'enfance...Son patronus est une biche...Est-ce que ce serait aussi fou que ça de penser que peut-être ils s'étaient aimés?

Tant pis pour la mission camouflage, Harry, torturé, se mit à marcher vers son professeur de potions et lui fit face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 6 : 40ans toujours puceau (la suite)**

Rogue était là, les cheveux disgracieux et sa cape noire de sorcier retombant sur ses mollets osseux. Il vint à l'esprit d'Harry qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne serait sortie avec Severus Rogue:

Pas beau, il était d'un caractère vraiment...pas facile. Sadique, maléfique, coincé et pas drole ni gentil. Une fille aurait eu besoin d'une bonne dose de courage et d'etre sourde, muette et aveugle aussi..

Bref y'en a qui sont pas gâtés dans la vie. Harry se rappela mentalement de s'aimer encore plus lui-même, juste par gratitude de ne pas ressembler à Servilus.

Harry arrêta ses divagations et voyant le fantôme indistinct devant lui, il se tut mentalement car la gourde qui aurait trop bu et serait tombé dans les bras du peut-être/peut-être pas mangemort, serait sa mère. Il reconnu les traits de sa mère et eu un frisson:

« Comment osez-vous! Vous me dégoutez! Vous avez profitez d'elle, sinon ma mère ne serait jamais tombé dans les bras d'un gars comme vous! »

Rogue vit le fantôme qui le suivait et pâlit. Il essaya de le cacher avec sa cape, difficilement. Rogue bredouilla un « ça ne vous regarde pas », mélangé d'un « ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Potter ». Il était d'une pâleur légendaire et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Potter, qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers lui, menaçant. Rogue essaya de maintenir son autorité mais Harry poursuivit :

« Et nous qui croyions que vous étiez puceau parce que c'est pas possible que vous et une femme...Beurk...Bref! Mais ma mère? Je crois que je vais...Eh, je me souvenais pas que ma mère était si grande... »

Harry s'approcha de la forme spectrale dissimulée derrière le professeur ô combien aimé de Poudlard...Effectivement, la forme était un peu différente de tous ses souvenirs, de l'image sur les photos ou le miroir de Rised.

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise et de dégoût. Rogue n'avait pas couché avec sa mère parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait sa mère qui se tenait là...

« Tante Pétunia? »

**Chapitre 7: Vive les soirées crapuleuses**

« Vas-y! Ouais! Il est des nooootres, il a bu sa potion comme les auuuutres!

-Quelle soirée d'enfer, hein, Sirius? On a bien fait de faire une petite soirée Halloween au Chaudron Baveur, c'est toujours là qu'il y a le plus d'ambiance.

-Oui, sauf qu'ils font rentrer n'importe qui... »

Les jeunes maraudeurs se retournèrent vers celui que pointait du doigt Sirius Black, incontestablement le beau gosse de la bande.

« Alors, Servilus, venu faire peur aux enfants? Faudrait penser à faire une pause, déjà que tu le fais toute l'année! »

Severus Rogue, mal à l'aise dans son costume de la Grande Faucheuse, s'approchait du bar maladroitement. Il s'accouda au bar et commanda un Gin Tonic. Il bu un verre puis deux, question de se souvenir pourquoi il était venu. La salle était pleine à craquer de Maraudeurs, de Gryffondors et de tous ceux qui faisaient de son quotidien au chateau un vrai enfer. Puis il vit une jeune silhouette encapuchonnée regarder à droite à gauche, comme pas du tout à sa place. Severus enhardi par l'alcool, s'approcha et entama la discussion.

« Bonjour, vous êtes de quelle maison?

-Euh...je suis dans la meilleure maison voyons..euh..Serpentin!

-Serpentard?

-Oui, bien sûr...C'est l'alcool.

-Et quel est votre nom?

-Pétu...Marguerite! »

Les deux ados discutèrent pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Severus décide de proposer à sa mystérieuse inconnue de s'en aller, comme il avait vu faire Sirius trois fois pendant la soirée avec trois filles différentes.

Arrivés à l'appartement vide des Rogue, le malaise se fit sentir mais Severus, plus soul qu'il ne voudrait bien le dire, tenta le tout pour le tout et enleva la capuche de la jeune fille. Ne voyant pas bien clair, il ne se formalisa pas de ce que cette fille avait un air de famille avec Pétunia, la soeur moldue de Lily.

Severus retira son imposante cape de Faucheuse et se retrouva tout maigre et blanc devant elle. Elle ne se démonta pas car Pétunia avait une idée en tête. Elle regardait le corps cadavérique du pauvre garçon et ne pensa qu'à la magie qu'elle aurait une fois cette mascarade finie. Elle pourrait aller à Poudlard et devenir meilleure que son «génie» de soeur. Ce que Pétunia ne savait pas c'est que la magie ne se transmet pas comme une maladie vénérienne. Ce n'est pas en couchant avec un sorcier et encore moins avec Severus qu'elle deviendra une sorcière.

« Oui, à moi le pouvoir!

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Rien..c'est l'alcool.

-Bon ba on va enlever ta robe maintenant, non?

-Bas les pattes sale pervers!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

-Euh rien..c'est l'alcool.

-Après..En fait c'est que...je sais pas trop comment ça se passe...

-Ba en fait...Moi non plus.

Nos deux jeunes puceaux se retrouvèrent seuls et ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux pour trouver comment ça marchait...[ Le lecteur n'a sûrement pas envie de savoir comment s'est passée la première nuit de Pétunia..Ni de Rogue. ]

** Fin du flash back**

« Ah ba, ça me dégoute mais ça me rassure quand même que ce soit pas ma mère mais ma tante qui soit sortie avec vous!

-Et maintenant, Monsieur Potter, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une explication sur la situation? Et trouvez une très bonne raison au fait que j'ai dû annuler mon cours de potion aujourd'hui...

-J'essaye de vaincre Voldemort, monsieur. » dit le survivant avec un sourire satisfait.

**Chapitre 8: pendant ce temps-là au royaume du Mâle (Mal)...**

La nuit avait été dure. Quelque chose cognait vachement fort dans la tête du Prince des Ténèbres...L'alcool de la veille, le nouveau plan contre Harry Potter, la musique trop forte, la voix trop criarde de Bellatrix ou tout à la fois? Tom se leva péniblement et étira son corps reptilien devant la glace de sa chambre.

Il étais beau avant, il le savait, mais tout ça était parti...Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ses veines battaient le long de son cou verdâtre tandis qu'il examinait amèrement son visage de plus près. On dit souvent que les méchants n'en ont rien à faire de leur apparence, qu'être le plus laid possible aide beaucoup à faire le mal...Voldemort, lui, n'en retirait aucune fierté. Il aimait bien son allure fière d'antan, ses traits fins, son visage crémeux, ses yeux presque noirs d'une intensité à vous couper le souffle...Tandis qu'il se perdait dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, qu'il se revoyait comme l'homme le plus hypnotique et magnétique du monde (qu'il était), il voyait apparaître dans le miroir les visages des femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie...Ou juste sa nuit. Il n'en avait aimé aucune mais il regarda avec une pointe d'amusement les visages tantôt magnifiques, tantôt moches des filles. Il secoua la tête et frotta ses yeux encore tout ensommeillés.

Le problème était que les formes des filles de ses souvenirs ne passaient pas...Mais alors vraiment pas. Tom se retourna et reprit son visage froid et méchant. Il s'approcha des formes et les reconnaissant tour à tour, il se recula, poussa un soupir d'agacement et appela Fenrir. Il avait encore beaucoup trop bu la veille, il voyait même des fantômes!

Il avait un sérieux problème. Soit le monde entier avait trop bu ou les fantômes étaient réellement là. Et vu la crise de jalousie de Bellatrix Lestrange, ses ex-copines étaient vraiment là.

**Chapitre 9: Je ne me prostitue pas, j'échafaude un plan...**

« J'en ai vraiment marre de cette potion et de ces putains de fantômes! Ils me suivent partout...Cette emmerdeuse de fantome de Katie Bell a passé sa journée à me chanter « Salade de fruit, joli, joli, joli » pour me rendre chèvre.

-C'est vrai que c'est chiant, surtout pour toi, Draco, nous on en a une dizaine au max...

-Non, moi je m'amuse bien en fait. 1)J'assois ma suprématie en montrant à l'école entière que j'ai eu tout le monde ou presque dans mon lit

2)J'aime bien l'idée d'être entouré d'une cour, comme un roi.

3) j'ai assez d'autorité sur mes fantômes pour les envoyer faire des courses a ma place ou autres...question d'avoir une minute de silence.

4)Et beaucoup de personnes se disent maintenant que je dois etre le coup du siècle (ce que je suis)»

Blaise était déconcerté par son meilleur ami. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser, affalé avec non-chalance sur le canapé de la salle commune, les pieds sur la table basse et les mains derrière la tête. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco Malfoy était satisfait.

A part peut-être l'envie de faire chier Harry Potter un peu plus, le prince des Serpentards était tout à fait comblé. D'ailleurs...

« Blaise? Depuis combien de temps on a pas déclenché de bagarre avec les Gryffondors?

-T'es en manque? Euh je dirais depuis 3 jours...

-Oui, ça m'embeterais qu'ils se croient enfin tranquilles...Ou même qu'ils passent du bon temps! Je veux que cette semaine qui a incroyablement bien commencé soit parfaite! Et pour ça j'ai besoin que Potty souffre.

-Mais c'est un plan original dit moi!

-La ferme Blaise, je cherche.

-Bon quand sa Majestée aura fini de chercher comment rendre Potter malheureux, on pourra aller manger...

-Peut-être si je dis que c'est lui qui a lancé cette potion que tout le monde déteste...Oui, mais là encore il aura ses amis bisounours pour lui rappeller qu'il est génial, aimé, sexy et autres stupidités...

-Est-ce que tu viens réellement de dire que Potter est...

-Il faudrait que l'idée qu'il est nul le suive partout, quand il est seul par exemple...Sans que ses amis puissent le conforter...Je pourrais me miniaturiser comme Jiminy Criquet pour rester à l'insulter sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il craque...Non, j'ai bien mieux à faire que passer ma vie en criquet et en compagnie de Potty... »

Et là, Draco eu une idée. Un plan machiavélique pour que Potter souffre.

**Chapitre 10: L'effet papillon.**

_[flash-back]_

« Tom, tu m'aimes?

-Faut voir.

-Pardon?! Tu es vraiment méchant! Hier, quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais être mon amoureux tu as dit oui!

-Mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aime. L'amour est un sentiment superficiel et imaginaire pour combler l'ennui ou le vide de l'existence, je pense.

-Hein?...Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as dit oui?!

-Je voulais que tu me donne ton goûter... »

Tom, 7ans et demi, orphelin de son état, était déjà un petit garçon dirons nous...rusé. (pour ne pas dire un "petit con"). Et la première « copine » (pendant environ 9h à tout casser) qu'il ai eu s'en souvenait très bien. Kathy avait mal digéré ce refus et cette manipulation de son camarade d'orphelinat, qu'elle avait aimé dès le premier regard. Et maintenant, Tom-Voldemort allait regretter de l'avoir trompé.

_[fin du flash back]_

Voldemort rentra dans sa chambre et découvrit l'oeuvre de l'ex numéro 1: sa chambre aux couleurs grise et noire et aux lourds rideaux de velour vert repeinte. En rose avec des papillons.

« Sale...Je te tuerais probablement si tu n'étais pas déjà morte, sale petite enfant vicieuse!

-Oh, bonjour Tom! Je crois me souvenir que tu détestais les papillons, tu leur arrachait les ailes à l'orphelinat...

-Pas souvenir. Bon maintenant tu remet mon antre morbide et sinistre telle qu'elle était avant cette couleur rose bonbon ou je jure que je vais gerber partout! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur mais un sourire aux lèvres. La partie ne faisait que commencer et vu le visage horrifié de Voldemort devant sa chambre de Barbie, son plan se déroulait comme sur des roulettes.

**Chapitre 11: Je ne me prostitue pas, j'échaffaude un plan (la suite)**

Draco était fier de son plan et impatient de le mettre en action. Tellement impatient de faire pleurer le grand Harry Potter qu'il en oubliait presque son plan en lui-même et l'effort qu'il allait nécéssiter.

« Draco mais t'es un grand malade! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire?! Attends j'ai dû mal comprendre, répète un peu pour voir...

-Je vais séduire Harry Potter!

-Et comment tu vas faire ô géni du mal?

-Avec mon charme naturel, voyons.

-Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça (ton plan)?

-Il faut se sacrifier pour rendre Potty malheureux et me rendre du coup, très heureux.

-Et, si on passe le fait que le blond peroxydé de tes cheveux ai détérioré ton cerveau pour draguer POTTER! dans quel but?

-Sortir et/ou coucher avec lui. Je deviens son copain, romps, et devient son EX! T'as pigé? Je vais donc, grâce à cette potion géniale, me transformer en fantôme à suivre éternellement Potty et à l'emmerder jusqu'à la fin des temps! C'est le plan que j'aurais dû avoir bien plus tôt!

-Draco?Je...Non, rien, oublie. C'est tellement con que ça pourrait marcher...

**Chapitre 12: Le Hiboux-dating**

_[flash back]_

« Jeune homme de 15 ans, très séduisant, immensément intelligent, talentueux et intéressant cherche une femme mûre, réfléchie, belle et riche. Réponse à adresser aux cachots de Poudlard. »

Voilà. Maintenant que son hiboux Torture et Damnation s'envolait avec la petite annonce, Tom Jedusor junior n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour des centaines de réponses de femmes prêtes à tout lui donner. Non, ce n'était pas pathétique et oui, il en avait besoin. Dans son empressement à vouloir se créer une image de beau gosse inaccessible, Voldemort avait oublié la partie beau gosse.

*_Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis concentré vers une destiné autrement plus élévée que la chair et les plaisirs physiques! Mais mon plan génial va marcher et les autres élèves ne pourront plus rire de mon inexpérience! Je suis diabolique*_

Deux semaines plus tard arriva la missive tant attendue:

« Cher jeune homme,

Je m'appelle Hilda et ton profil m'intéresse! J'ai 47 ans, je suis mariée (mais mon mari est sourd ne t'inquiète pas!) Je cherche à mettre de l'aventure dans ma vie de sorcière au foyer et ménoposée. Tu es à Serpentard? Moi j'étais à Poufsouffle même si j'adorais les serpents. Mon cours préféré était les potions, et toi mon hypogriffe en sucre? Je t'envoie une photo de moi! A bientôt mon adoré, je sens déjà le courant passer entre nous! Ton Hilda »

Jedusor finit de lire la lettre. Il vomit. Ensuite, il décida de regarder de plus près cette photo pour se faire une idée. Si Voldemort avait eu internet à l'époque, il aurait sûrement trouvé une ressemblance avec ces sites de femmes cougars quand on télécharge [euh..non je ne telecharge pas, ce serait mal]. Une femme un peu potelée prenait la pause dans une robe de midinette gothique de la Japan expo, qui va merveilleusement bien à une jeune fille mais pas à une femme de 47ans.

Jedusor était foutu. De rage, il jeta la photo et la lettre dans la poubelle et se prit la tête dans ses long doigts fins. Il valait mieux que ça! Lui, futur maître du monde!

*_Je vaux largement mieux qu'une vieille scrout à pétard qui ressemble à une nymphomane hystérique et dont la lettre sent l'alcool. Eh bien je supporterais les brimades de mes camarades! Je leur ferais face et je n'aurais pas honte d'être puceau!*_

C'est pourquoi en toute logique avec lui-même, Voldemort ramassa la lettre et se mit à répondre à Hilda, comme un roi de la manipulation et du charme qu'il était:

« Chère Hilda,

J'étais sûr de trouver la femme parfaite pour moi! Une vraie femme qui a juste besoin d'un homme pour se sentir à nouveau désirable_. _Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison derrière Serpentard alors n'ai pas honte d'y être allé! Je suis impatient d'apprendre à te connaître. Je suis très intéressé par les potions mais il est évident, même pour toi, que la meilleure matière est le cours de sortilège (et de magie gris foncé).

Mon rêve plus tard est de conquérir le monde et toi? Que vas tu faire des années qu'il te reste à vivre? A bientôt et embrasse ton mari de ma part. Tom (en fait ne m'appelle pas Tom, trouve quelque chose comme maître suprême ou terrifiant mage noir, quelque chose de simple...) ».

Et ainsi commença une idylle passionnée entre Hilda et Tom Jedusor. Où un homme se sert d'une femme pour devenir un homme et où la femme s'accroche au dernier espoir de jeunesse qu'il lui reste.

...

« Alors Tom? Comment c'était ces vacances? Tu étais tout seul à l'orphelinat ou tu es un peu sorti? »

Tom s'installa confortablement sur un banc vide de la voie 9 3/4 et pris son temps pour répondre à ses camarades. Il avait hâte de leur montrer qu'il avait rattrapé le temps perdu et qu'il était maintenant un homme à part entière.

« J'étais chez Angelica, ma maitresse.

-Quoi? Tu as une copine, Tom? Fallait le dire!

-Ce n'est pas une vulgaire «petite amie» comme vous avez...Elle est plus agée et je reste discret sur le sujet parce qu'elle est mariée. Vous voyez le genre, elle est belle, riche et dingue de moi, insatisfaite de son mari.

-Waa bravo Tom! T'es un Dieu!

-Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour etre a ta place...

-Elle doit être très canon.

-Oui. Très. Mais bon, elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi. »

Voldemort était fier, à cet instant précis, le regard de vénération soumise de ses camarades rendait toute cette torture supportable. Parce qu'il avait bien fallu passer outre le dégout pour cette femme aussi laide que stupide pour passer à l'aspect travaux pratiques. Et ce moment aurait été le plus jouissif moment de la vie du jeune Jedusor.

Si tout n'était pas allé de travers.

Jedusor se retourna vers la gare et vit une folle dingue courir vers lui en criant et agitant les bras. Hilda. *_Malediction_ *(oui ce n'est pas du calibre de Voldemort de lacher un «et merde» tout à fait inelegant).

Ses camarades se retournèrent devant ce tourbillon de poudre de maquillage, de froufrous rose et orange et d'une chevelure que sa propriétaire essayait desespéremment de garder brune.

« Tiens mon lutin des îles, tu as oublié ton écharpe chez moi, je la garderais bien en otage mais si Herbert la trouve il va se douter de notre histoire d'amour. »

Jedusor priait bien depuis 10min pour que le sol s'ouvre et le happe ou que le ciel envoie de la foudre sur lui. Il n'osa pas lever le regard vers ses camarades qui, partagés entre le dégout et le fou rire, avaient du mal à cacher leur mépris de Tom et de son mensonge pathétique.

Voldemort, sa honte cuisante et sa volonté baffouée de s'intégrer parmis ses pairs, se levèrent du banc.

« Mon roudoudou adoré, je...Qu'est ce qui ne pas Voldie? »

* _Ok. Ok. Ne pas la buter. Ne pas péter un cable et transformer tout le monde en serpent pour qu'ils rampent à mes pieds même si les serpents c'est cool. Zen. Maitre du monde_.*

Tom s'approcha presque gentimment de ses camarades de classe, le regad quand même glacial et murmura à leur oreilles un «oubliettes». Voldemort ne vivra PAS avec une honte pareille sur la conscience. Après avoir donc pris soin de s'occuper d'eux pour être sur que personne ne divulgue sa piètre aventure avec une vieille nympho alcoolique, le regard pénétrant de Serpent de Voldemort se tourna vers la dernière personne au courant (Tom ne se compte pas lui-même, il opte pour le déni total de cette honte universelle de sa vie).

_[fin du flash back]_

« Bonjour mon hypogriffe en sucre, tu te souviens de ton Hilda quand même?

-Hilda. Forcement. Parce que je me sentais pas assez harcelé jusqu'à maintenant...Toi aussi tu viens te plaindre au service après-vente? Me cracher ton dégout et ô combien je suis un salaud? C'est pas vraiment original mais vu que c'est à la mode...

-Non, ma chocogrenouille, je suis là pour te dire combien je t'aime! On m'a donné une seconde chance de dédier ma vie à te donner tout mon amour et ô Voldemort comme je t'aime, mon petit délinquant!

-Oh c'est pas vrai, il manquait plus que ça...Je t'ai tuée,ok? Tu es morte après que je t'ai laissé, petrifiée, dans une cabine téléphonique de King's Cross, tu veux quoi de plus?

-Je suis sure que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Et me laisser dans une cabine téléphonique était une preuve (encore) de ton amour! J'ai pû appeler Herbert pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Bien entendu comme tu le sais, il est sourd alors ce qui a fait que...

-Non mais Salazar qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Je sais j'ai pas toujours été très cool, mais je me suis toujours confessé! Bon, ok, je me suis jamais repentit...Je sui un salaud Hilda. Le pire. Alors haïs-moi!

-Mon vif d'or à la crème...Qu'est ce que tu raconte?

-Je suis qualibré pour faire le Mal, moi. C'est mon truc. Je sais que certains font du tricot, ba moi c'est le mal. L'amour, ça me tue, surtout l'amour comme ça: aux surnoms débiles, de au moins 80kg fagotée comme une prostituée, non! Je peux pas! Alors par pitié Salazar. Je prie jamais (et ne supplie jamais) mais là je vais faire une exception. Quand je mourrais (si je meurs), t'auras pas une âme mais 7. C'est pas un bon deal, ça? Alors par pitié emmène-la moi, je veux plus la voir! »

Sauf que personne n'écoutait la prière de Voldemort. 1) Parce qu'il avait pas dit Amen 2) Parce que bon, y'a la queue au parloir (notamment mère Thérésa...qui l'ont franchement plus mérité) et 3)Parce que même si c'est Voldemort, Salazar a quand même autre chose a foutre.

Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans la chambre du Mage noir et y vit ce que personne surtout pas un mangemort ne devrait voir. Voldemort, agenouillé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 13: Ce soir on fait ceinture...**

"Bonjour, j'ai un message de la part du directeur Dumbledore, qui n'a malheureusement pas pu se déplacer pour vous le dire lui-même…

-J'en connais un qui se cache des effets d'une certaine potion...

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, Harry.

-Toujours fâchée Mione?

-A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle est encore plus énervée d'avoir Krum sur le dos, de voir Lavande à côté de moi et surtout que tu ai eu le bon goût de pas te laver ni utiliser l'eau ce jour-là, et que tu sois pas sous l'effet de la potion du coup...

-Je peux t'entendre, Ron! Alors, la ferme tous les deux je veux écouter le discours de Dumbledore!" Hermione se retourna, en effet super énervée et le massage des épaules que lui faisait Krum n'y changeait pas vraiment grand chose...

« Je tiens tout d'abord à célébrer un record aujourd'hui atteint à Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh nous fait savoir que jamais depuis la création de l'école, l'infirmerie a recensé un nombre nul d'élèves atteints de maladies vénériennes, sexuellement transmissibles ou autres. Bravo. Apparemment le stock de préservatif disponible à l'infirmerie (en dépit de l'interdiction de relations intimes dans l'enceinte du château) n'a absolument pas été touché non plus. Toutes mes félicitations! Nous allons maintenant accueillir une association d'élèves qui tenait à prendre la parole aujourd'hui: Cunégonde si vous voulez bien..."

Se tenait sur l'estrade une petite rousse, d'apparence chétive mais avec un visage agaçant dès le premier coup d'œil. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge d'un son très aigüe et commença :

"L'association _Votre Corps est un Sanctuaire_ tient à remercier ces démarches d'abstinence au sein de l'école. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir en vous! Mes amis..."

Des bruits de contestations s'élevèrent dans la salle, coupant la parole a cette messagère épiscopale. Apparemment l'élève avait l'air de ne pas avoir compris que cette abstinence était dû à la potion et aux effets assez visibles de ce genre de sport de chambre. Personne n'osait plus coucher. Les couples qui ne s'étaient pas séparés restaient fâchés, à distance ou bien sans intimité de par la présence de leurs Ex.

Sauf pour la table des Gryffondor. Seamus, rentré chez lui pour une draconite aigue, n'avait pas eu l'occasion de participer aux festivités jusque là. Mais c'est livide qu'il arriva à sa table.

Seamus s'avançait quand soudain il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du banc ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait. On lui avait parlé de cette potion bizarre mais pas de ce qu'il verrait...

"Seamus..? Euh attends, je peux tout expliquer; c'est un malentendu, je pensais à te dire que...

-Putain, tu pensais me dire quoi, espèce de traitre?! Vas y, Dean, trouve un excuse bidon pourquoi Parvati est avec toi? Quand je pense que t'étais censé être mon meilleur ami mais t'es un sale menteur qui savait que je flash sur elle depuis la deuxième année! J'y crois pas, tu me dégoutes...

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était un accident, j'ai jamais fait ça pour te blesser...

-Ah ouais? Un accident? T'as couché avec elle sans faire exprès? Sa robe s'est enlevée toute seule, sale con?!"

Devant la Grande Salle bouche bée de ce "couple" mythique de Poudlard qui se déchirait, Seamus donna un bon crochet du droit à Dean Thomas. Dean sonnait tomba du banc des Gryffondors mais ça ne s'arreta pas là et Seamus, dans tout ses états se jeta sur son presque frère. Et s'ensuivit une bagarre qui fut arrêtée par McGonagall, heureusement.

Harry, halluciné par le résultat de sa potion, essaya de se consoler en marchant dans les couloirs en se disant que ce n'était pas la première dispute de Dean et Seamus et qu'ils s'en remettraient. Harry comprenait de plus en plus les implications de sa potion et esperait que les effets allaient s'estomper avec le temps. Mais ce début de journée n'était pas fini, loin de là. Harry put encore voir que les Serpentards ne manquaient pas d'imagination...

**Chapitre 14: American Pie**

Harry passant devant la salle de Métamorphose vu un spectacle assez ahurissant: 1/3 des élèves de Poudlard rassemblés, installés en rond, semblaient participer à un concours.

« Aller aller, ne soyez pas timides! C'est le moment ou jamais de profiter de la situation pour reclamer votre titre! Le trône a beau déjà être pris par le Magnificent Draco Malefoy, ça ne vous empêche pas de faire reconnaitre votre talent de bourreau des coeurs! » cria Blaise Zabini, incitant les éléves à se lever et clamer leur nombre de conquêtes.

"Nous compterons le nombre de vos fantômes et à la fin de la journée nous proclamerons notre vice-champion! Il gardera une réputation de chaud lapin et rentrera dans l'histoire de Poudlard!"

Harry regarda ce concours, impressionné par l'engouement pour les effets de sa potion. Une personne en particulier avait l'air d'apprécier...Malefoy. Il trônait comme le prince qu'il était sur le bureau du prof, au centre de l'engouement. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà gagné le concours avec tous ces fantômes...Harry devait reconnaitre que Draco savait s'y prendre pour charmer...Autant qu'il avait le don de se rendre insupportable et exécrable pour les Gryffondor et surtout Harry. Blaise continua son discours de vendeur de billets de tombola, captant le regard fasciné de plusieurs deuxièmes années qui comptaient sauter sur l'occasion pour se faire un nom :

« Et n'oubliez pas d'assister cette après midi à l'autre épreuve phare de notre concours: Le Gros Lot ! Le jeu consiste à avoir additionné le poids total de toutes vos conquêtes et celui à rapporter le poids le plus élevé remporte la couronne ! La chance pour ceux qui n'ont couché qu'avec des filles grosses et laides d'être à leur tour couronnés! »

_Hum_. L'imagination et la débilité de Blaise ou des Serpentards semblait faire des miracles en cette période trouble. Le pire avec cette epreuve assez affreuse, c'était que la salle se souleva dans un mouvement d'excitation et acclama l'animateur. Harry passa son chemin après un regard pour le roi de cette orgie, Malefoy. Harry espéra que Voldemort ne s'amusait pas autant de sa trouvaille...

**Chapitre 15: C'est un honneur de coucher avec vous...**

_[flash back]_

17 ans et toujours autant la risée de ses camarades. Oh ils n'oseraient pas se moquer en face de Voldemort mais même en ayant oublié l'incident Hilda, les « amis » du futur mage noir le traitait de façon juste assez désintéressé et embarrassée pour qu'il se sente mal dans sa peau, humilié. Son premier mensonge et sa première expérience charnelle avait vacciné Tom sur le fait de nier son inexpérience ou d'inventer une autre aventure.

Assis à une table de la Tête du Sanglier, Tom buvait seul et ruminait sa Bierraubeurre, loin des éléves de Poudlard, installés aux Trois Balais. Tom leva la tête lorsqu'une jeune fille blonde approcha d'un pas déterminé de sa table. De jolies boucles blondes descendant sur ses épaules légèrement découvertes, elle sourit à Tom qui gardait son masque de froideur. Elle resta debout près de sa table a le regarder fixement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Après l'avoir fixé un temps, Tom tourna la tête et lui tendit sa pinte vide, demandant une autre.

Elle éclata d'un rire clair et lui dit tout en s'asseyant :

« Je ne suis pas la serveuse malheureusement, mais je prendrais bien aussi une Bierraubeurre .

-Est-ce que je vous connais ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à tolérer de la compagnie, voyez vous. Je ne sais pas si vous croyez que je vous paierez ce verre que vous voulez mais vous allez être déçue.

-J'ai l'habitude d'hommes beaucoup plus violents que vous. Votre froideur ne me fera pas reculer. J'ai très envie de prendre un verre avec vous et le fait que je doive me le payer moi-même ne me fait pas peur ! Quant à ce que tu y gagneras…disons une plaisante compagnie… » La jeune femme le regarda de par-dessous ses longs cils et lui sourit de manière suggestive. Elle n'avait pas l'air désarçonnée le moins du monde par l'air bougon et patibulaire de l'élève. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se décourage et fiche le camps mais elle semblait têtue. Alors Tom rejeta la tête en arrière et lui lança :

« Si vous voulez rester. Mais je ne suis pas moi-même d'une compagnie recherchée.

-J'avais bien remarqué que les gens ne se bousculaient pas…Et d'ailleurs avec ton visage d'ange et ton air mystérieux je ne vois pas pourquoi toutes les femmes ne te courent pas après ! »

Là, elle marquait un point. Même 10. C'est exactement ce que Tom pensait, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas rond chez lui ? Il avait vu des magasines, les critères féminins et il était un dieu ! En plus d'être brillant et intouchable. L'éclair dans ses yeux s'était allumé à la mention de ce sujet et bien qu'il ne connaisse absolument pas cette fille, il ne pouvait pas garder ses troubles pour lui. Il tourna sa pinte vide dans ses mains et se mit à parler :

« Disons que j'ai été occupé par d'autres priorités et des expériences malheureuses. Mais je sais que je suis beau. J'aurais tout...j'ai tout pour être l'homme que tout le monde vénère et admire ! Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas !...

-Tu m'as l'air très préoccupé…Et même de réfléchir un peu trop. Ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas et ne se cherchent pas…Crois en mon expérience ! » Tom était content que cette femme soit venue lui parler. Il savait bien qu'il était d'une beauté unique qui plus est ! Il était rassuré et enorgueillit de ces confirmations. Alors quand la jeune femme prit sa main pour lui dire qu'elle avait assez bu, il lui fit cette faveur parce qu'apparemment elle était vraiment en admiration devant lui. Elle se leva doucement de la table où ils étaient assis et tira gentiment mais fermement le bras de Tom pour qu'il la suive. Elle ne rompit pas le contact avec ses yeux verts intenses et il la suivit.

Un escalier et une porte de chambre d'hôtel franchis, Tom et la jeune inconnue s'embrassaient passionnément. La jeune femme défît sa robe d'une main experte puis les vêtements de son partenaire. Elle prit grand soin du sorcier qui était trop heureux et satisfait d'être l'homme important et puissant qu'il se pensait pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Tom Jedusor avait enfin le droit à ce qui lui revenait, de la soumission, de l'adoration ! D'une femme qui plus est toute en chair et courbes. Il tomba dans ses bras et même s'il la laissa majoritairement faire, il était empli de ce sentiment de puissance et controle qu'il revait d'avoir. Une heure plus tard, Jedusor se retourna dans ses draps, s'étira et regardant l'heure, commança a recoiffer ses cheveux en passant sa main dedans et dit :

« Merlin, il faut que je partes.

-Déjà ? Humm, je ne suis pas sûre de te laisser partir comme ça…

-Cette après midi était très agréable. Tu avais raison : je n'aurais pas dû être seul à cette table… » Voldemort se leva satisfait de lui-même et se rhabilla pour sortir, il devait retourner au Chateau. La jeune femme blonde releva la tête et prenant un air plus sérieux, maintenant assis sur le lit, et lui lança :

« Quand je dis que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, je voulais dire que tu devais d'abord me payer, mon tout beau » Tom s'arreta, fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait et ce que ça signifiait. Il reflechit à tout allure et demanda d'un air détaché mais laissant transparaitre une certaine surprise:

« Hum. Tu es…une prostituée donc ? J'étais en train de coucher avec une professionnelle. Tu pensais me demander la note en sortant, c'est bien ça ?

-Bien entendu. Même si c'était loin d'être les heures de travail les plus pénibles de ma carrière, ça reste du business. Tu me dois 8 pièces d'or et 5 mornilles.

-ça devait même être le summum de ta carrière selon moi, donc j'accepterais tout simplement que tu ne ME payes pas pour tout ce plaisir et j'accepte que tu me dises simplement « merci ».

-Ecoute mon joli, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche alors tu me donnes mon fric ! » A la vue de la femme rouge de colère et sa main tendue, prête à lui enlever le peu de dignité qu'il avait retrouvé, Tom releva la tête et la regarda de toute sa hauteur avec le plus pur dédain dont il était capable. Ses cheveux de nouveau en place, malgré les legères ondulations, ses lèvres pincées et la machoire proéminente, il répliqua :

« Tu m'as rappelé quelque chose d'important : la valeur de moi-même. Tu te vends, c'est ton problème, mais le grand Voldemort ne paye pas pour coucher.

-C'est ça ! J'y crois pas, tu partiras sans payer quand les poules auront des dents mon pote ! ».

Voldemort se retourna, la main sur la poignée bien décidé à partir sans payer. Il prit un temps pour essayer de comprendre sa phrase stupide sur les poules qui l'intrigua plus que l'agressivité de la jeune femme mais haussant les epaules, lacha :

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir »

_[fin du flash back]_

Même si cette fille faisait partie de sa sex list, Voldemort en avait très peu de souvenir à part le plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré…en lui rappelant à quel point il était génial. Mais le souvenir lui revient autrement plus douloureux. Par une morsure.

Voldemort perdu dans son délire de ses fantômes revenus d'ailleurs, sa chambre rose bonbon et les chants d'amours d'Hilda, flippa quand il vit ce qui l'avait mordu. Il se mit à crier, surpris :

« Aaaah une poule ! Qu'est ce que ça fout là ça encore ! Bellatrix, Fenrir ! Débarrassez-moi de cette horreur ! »

« ô mon Tommy chou, tu aurais eu des relations zoophiles après ma mort tragique ? Je peux comprendre la détresse dans laquelle tu t'es mise mais une poule…Qui mord en plus…

-Hilda je t'en supplie, par les tourments que le ciel m'apporte, tais toi ! Eh ! Mais tu es la serveuse de la Tête du Sanglier ! Enfin sauf que tu étais pas serveuse…Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant ! Tu m'as dit que je pourrais partir « si les poules peuvent avoir des dents » ou quelque chose du genre. Et je t'ai métamorphosé en poule avec des dents, comme tu voulais…M'enfin, après t'avoir rendu ce service, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ! Arrête de me mordre sale bestiole ! ».

Fenrir entra et commença réellement à se demander ce qui clochait chez son maître, ce type, supposé être un géni diabolique, était en train de péter un câble. Il secouait actuellement sa jambe pour se débarrasser d'une poule, apparemment. Le domaine du Mal était en crise…

Enfin pas pour tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 16: Docteur love**

"Mon cher Blaise, c'est le moment de mettre mon plan a execution.

-Doux Jésus, comment est ce que tu peux encore penser à séduire Potter...

-J'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement et rassembler les infos nécessaires pour la bataille. Blaise, nous avons plusieurs options: (**dont l'abandon ne fait pas partie**) 1) Lui faire du rentre-dedans, du genre "Salut, Potter. Ecoute, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins...C'est comme ça que ça va se finir de toute façon alors autant passer au meilleur moment: la baise."

-Yeurk, je vais vomir...

-Ouais t'as raison...ça correspond pas à Potter. J'ai pas vu de fantôme le suivre alors je m'attaque à une oie blanche. Deuxième solution: chou à la crème, comme ça : "Harry, hum, c'est étrange comme sentiment mais je…je ne me sens bien que quand je suis près de toi. Le reste du monde je m'en fous, et même si j'ai l'air de perdre les pédales là maintenant c'est seulement parce que je sais plus comment me passer de toi".

-Wow...T'es doué, Draco, ça c'est sur. Mais je vais quand même aller vomir.

-Tu peux le pousser à bout dans son sentiment de haine pour toi » dit une voix sortant du dortoir.

"Tiens, Théo, je croyais que tu dormais! Pourquoi tu dis ça au fait?" dit Blaise.

Théo se tenait sur la dernière marche du dortoir, sa chemise était froissée de sa sieste mais sans se formaliser du regard de ses camarades, il répondit calmement en se frottant les yeux:

"Parce que c'est un grand classique. Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour. On les compare souvent parce que les deux sont des passions. Comme Draco, Harry est probablement focalisé sur son ennemi juré 80% de son temps. A chercher comment le détruire certes, mais il ne pense qu'à toi, Draco. Il faut que tu l'agaces, qu'il te haïsse mais de manière à l'obnubiler. Bonne chance pour ton plan, je vais manger.

-Mais il a raison! Il a raison! Lançons la partie 2 de mon plan de folie. Blaise je vais avoir besoin de toi...

-Je vais pas aimer je sens...

Méthode numéro 3: l'agacement :

"Enorme, qui aurait cru que Mc Go' donnerait des Chocogrenouilles! Je crois que j'ai finalement de la sympathie pour cette vieille... »

Harry s'arreta en plein couloir. Avait-il entendu dire Chocogrenouilles ? Il hésita à rattraper le Serpentard parce que bon, c'est un Serpentard. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui compensait la vie de merde que le Sauveur avait c'était bien cette sucrerie. Tout le monde a un aliment, un chocolat, un plat qui fait disparaitre toute la misère du monde et pour Harry c'était les Chocogrenouilles. Finalement, il ravala sa fierté et couru rattraper Zabini pour lui dire :

« Euh, Blaise, enfin, Zabini...Excuse moi, t'as dit qu'il y avait des Chocogrenouilles? ...Où exactement..?

-Alors on est addict de Chocogrenouilles, Potter? Sur le bureau de Mc Go', elle en donnait à qui voulait...Une opportunité en or. Moi je dis ça je dis rien...M'enfin bref, je dois aller faire des trucs de Serpentards alors voila...J'espère qu'il en restera..."

Blaise partit avec Pansy qui lui enfonçait son coude dans les côtes, question de lui faire remarquer que son avenir d'acteur était...comment dire...compromis.

Harry Potter, dont le talon d'Achille avait toujours été les Chocogrenouilles depuis le premier Poudlard Express, courait, volait vers la salle de Métamorphose...Ce chocolat fondant, la carte magique à collectionner et l'excitation de devoir chasser cette grenouille qui tenterait de s'enfuir…! Harry fit un dérapage après 10 min difficile de sprint. L'adrénaline de la course et de la chocogrenouille après cette semaine dure.

Et là, Harry s'arreta. La vue du bureau vide. Aucune chocogrenouille. Exceptée la dernière, dans la main de son ennemi juré. Malefoy regardait la chocogrenouille avec la même excitation avec laquelle l'aurait fait Harry et fit une légère pause. Draco se retourna au bruit de la respiration saccadée derrière lui, regarda le Gryffondor dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, sans aucun sentiment ni de haine, ni de plaisir sadique. Juste un regard profond et intense. Avant d'enfourner la chocogrenouille dans sa bouche.

Le monde d'Harry s'effondra un peu à ce moment. Il était furieux contre Draco et était mal à l'aise par ce regard intense échangé. Il décida de céder à la colère et s'écria en s'approchant à pas menaçants de son ennemi :

"Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ça! Après toutes ces années, j'arrive pas à croire que tu trouves toujours un moyen encore pire de me foutre en rogne! T'es qu'une sale fouine, faut toujours que tu ruines toujours tout!

-On a un problème, Potter? Maintenant un simple regard sur moi te met dans tous tes états..? Je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet...

-Euh...ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !…Enfin pas de cette manière là…Mais tu viens de manger la dernière Chocogrenouille, voila pourquoi je crie ! Tu n'as absolument aucun rôle dans l'histoire...

-Enfin, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai mangé, qui te l'ai prise...Et ton discours "passionné" parlait quand même de moi...

-Oui, enfin euh...pas vraiment...ça ne vaut pas la peine que je m'énerve pour toi. Enfin, que je m'énerve pour « ça » tu vois, du genre « pour ce que tu viens de faire ». Bon, j'y vais alors..." Harry tourna les talons irrité. Pour la chocogrenouille, pas pour Draco bien entendu !

"Blaise...ça a foiré. Faut trouver autre chose." Draco resta a reflechir un peu plus dans la salle, seul. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne l'avait même pas détesté! Non seulement son plan était en train de foirer mais le but même de son plan foirait. Potter faisait tout pour l'ignorer, le mépriser, rester de marbre ! Leur guerre prenait-elle fin? Non, non et non. Malefoy vivant 1) ne serait pas ignoré 2) surtout pas par son ennemi juré ! C'est le genre de personne difficile à trouver, une relation qui prend des années à construire! Il s'était imaginé la scène parfaite : son ennemi dépité, furieux, hors de lui, ce serait approché à quelques centimètres de Malefoy, lui lançant ce regard de haine passionnée. Potter lui aurait dit quelque chose d'acerbe, de blessant mais seul le ton et la ferveur des paroles aurait compté pour Malefoy qui aurait eu son petit sourire en coin favori en attendant potentiellement que la main sacrée entre en contact avec sa peau délicate. Malefoy aurait ressenti une pure satisfaction. Mais bon voilà, son plan avait foiré.

« Blaise, vérifie si Potter s'est pas mis au yoga...juste au cas où… »

**Chapitre 17 : Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te…enfin bref.**

« Et pour finir, j'ai fait un power point avec des photos mais aussi des sondages du genre : « pour vous qu'est ce qui est le plus attirant chez un mec ? ». Après j'ai fais une petite sélection d'ouvrages utiles dont tu me diras des nouvelles : « Passer du côté obscur : le guide de passage pour les hétéros apeurés » ou « Sexe entre ennemis » et la biographie de Potter au cas où tu as besoin d'en savoir plus… »

Blaise fit une pause dans son rapport, admirant son plan de bataille, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et était fier de ces heures passées à la bibliothèque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers Draco : sa mine déconfite, les sourcils pour l'un relevé et l'autre froncé dans une expression de pure frayeur et d'hallucination. Théo relevait juste la tête de son bouquin, revenant parmi les vivants. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une mine sérieuse, comme pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle :

« Blaise. Je vais essayer de le dire avec le plus grand calme et la plus grande compréhension pour ton état mental instable. TU ES UN GRAND MALADE MON POTE ! J'ai beau réellement apprécié le fait que tu participes activement et reconnaisse le géni de mon plan diabolique, je trouve ton enthousiasme assez alarmant. Je ne me coltinerais pas en plus des bouquins à lire. »

Draco tourna son regard vers la cheminée. Il était assis nonchalamment sur les sièges en cuir de la salle commune et fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. La lueur des flammes se reflétant sur son visage pâle accentuait son air préoccupé. Sans regarder ses amis, il continua :

« Il ne réagit même plus. Ni à mes provocations ni même à ma présence. Je cherche à le pousser à bout sa haine et lui devient indifférent ! Comme si je me mêlais à la populace et que j'étais devenu « banal »… »

Théo, assez surpris par l'air de confession de son ami et son apparente incapacité à draguer le Sauveur, vint à sa rescousse (comme d'hab') :

« Alors change.

-Hein ?

-Blaise, tu te souviens quand on t'as donné un livre au début de l'année ?

-Ah ouais ! Je l'ai pas fini. Mais avec les « semences », les « soins et caresses à prodiguer », les nymphes nues et les « graines », c'est HOT mon gars ! Interdit aux – de 18 ans c'est sur !» dit Blaise d'un air très excité, soudainement animé par la conversation. Lui qui avait lu « Oui-Oui va à la plage » et s'était arrêté là.

Théo passa outre cette remarque profondément stupide et continua tout en regardant Draco toujours pensif :

-Pour le forcer à lire, on a lui a présenté un livre pornographique dont on avait fait la pub et dont on avait changé la couverture…Et Blaise s'est mis pour la première fois de sa vie à lire un livre de cours de soin aux animaux. »

Blaise tomba dans les pommes. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il hésita entre tuer ses meilleurs amis ou vomir. Il se dit aussi que ses bonnes notes dans ce cours compensaient le fait d'avoir passé ses nuits entières à lire ce livre qu'il croyait etre le dernier best seller des plaisirs interdits.

« Attend, ce que tu veux dire donc c'est que je dois changer mon apparence pour être encore plus beau et désirable pour Potter ?

-Non, Draco, tu es déjà une sorte de bouquin porno vivant. C'est l'inverse qu'il te faut. Potter est un type sincère, fragile et mature qui a besoin de voir la « faille » en toi, besoin de tes confidences, que tu te montre autrement qu'avec les autres, besoin de se sentir unique et proche de toi. Laisse tomber tes défenses et montre toi tel que tu es réellement.

-Mais je suis réellement beau, riche et génial.

-Et aussi un con arrogant. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le genre de choses qui le font triper.

-Très bien. Potter va devenir mon confident, mon âme jumelle, la personne a qui je peux me montrer nue plus qu'au sens littéral. M'enfin juste pour l'achèvement de mon plan brillant !

-Très bien mauvaises troupes, s'écria Blaise revenu d'entre les morts, quel est ton objectif, soldat ?!

-Devenir proche et vulnérable avec Potter !

-Oui, enfin… Dans quel but ultime ?!

-Pour le séduire !

-Ouais mais encore Draco…

-Coucher avec Potter !

-Sérieusement… Fait un effort je suis sur que tu peux trouver…

-Euh…Non…Ah si ! Devenir son ex fantôme et lui pourrir la vie ! Oui c'était sous-entendu…

-Oui enfin…reste concentré sur le vrai but…ça me peinerai de te perdre en chemin…»

Draco, revigoré, en sortant prendre sa veste pour « accidentellement » tomber sur Potter, lança à Théo : « Dis donc Théo…je sais pas si tu lis trop de bouquins ou quoi mais tu t'y connais vachement en amour et autre viennoiseries…

-Il faut bien que certains hommes aient passé le cap de l'évolution et se mettent à comprendre les femmes.

-Oui, mais ces gens là n'ont plus le temps de les satisfaire sexuellement donc faut bien que les arriérés s'en chargent, non ?

-Je suis plus du genre « on ne mange pas en dehors des repas » pour parler ton langage…

-Mouais…si la monogamie marchait, y'a longtemps que j'aurais dû fermer boutique… ».

Draco était enthousiasmé et remonté à block par sa nouvelle tactique ! Très bon acteur qu'il était, il pourrait même verser une fausse larme. Bon, un Malefoy ne pleurait d'ordinaire pas en public mais il pouvait bien faire une exception. Cette réflexion en court, le prince des Serpentard oublia où il mettait les pieds. Il se rétama donc de tout son long sur les marches en marbre irrégulières.

« Bien suuuuur ! Pourquoi, Salazar ?! Je passais une si bonne journée jusqu'à présent ! Mais ça fait super mal en plus ! ». Draco alla se mettre contre la rambarde le long de l'escalier et regarda de plus près sa cheville.

Parce que le hasard fait bien les choses, le Survivant qui montait lui aussi l'escalier se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy, assis dans l'escalier, le visage tiré par l'agacement. Avec son grand cœur, Harry ne se sentait pas de partir en laissant Malefoy (même lui) crever sur le bord de l'escalier, mort plus que pathétique. Il lança donc dans l'espoir que ce dernier l'envoi bouler :

« Tout va comme tu veux, Malefoy ?

-Potter, casse to… » Malefoy s'arreta en pleine reflexion maléfique. C'était le moment ou jamais de montrer à Potter son coté sensible ! Bon, il aurait espéré le faire dans une position plus classe et digne autour de chandelle et de musique de Barry White mais bon !

« Va-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…

-Ah. Bon ba, je vais pas insister alors. » Harry, très mal à l'aise de ce Draco de plus en plus bizarre ces derniers temps, s'appretait à tourner les talons.

_*QUOI ?! Il va me laisser comme ça ? Quelle sorte de héros tu es, Potty ! Bon, bon, zeeeen. Ne pas l'égorger *_

« Oui…merci » soupira doucement Malefoy dans l'espoir de laisser transparaitre une profonde detresse.

Harry la bouche carrément ouverte pantoise de cette politesse de la part d'un Malefoy. Il hésita, se tortillant sur place et craqua.

« Nan, bon, je vais t'aider, on est pas des bêtes… »

Harry prit le silence de Malefoy pour une résignation et le souleva pour mettre le bras du blessé sur son épaule et l'aider à marcher jusqu'à un rebord de fenêtre sur le pallier. Installés sur cet abri de fortune, un silence s'installa. Malefoy le fit durer aussi longtemps que possible car c'était la base des confessions, des discussions intimes et autres. Diabolique. Harry commençait pour sa part à se sentir étrangement pas à sa place. Le silence devenait tellement intolérable pour Harry qu'il avait besoin de dire un truc. N'importe quoi. Enfin, sauf une insulte parce qu'on insulte pas un blessé qu'on vient d'aider. Et là, la proximité de Draco l'influença dans son élan et il dit :

« Hum…Sympa ton eau de cologne.

-Ah, tu es un connaisseur, je vois ! J'estime que c'est le minimum de la dignité humaine d'etre propre et de sentir bon ! Enfin, faut pas abuser non plus comme…

-Zacharia Smith !

-Exactement ! Ce type est une bouteille de parfum à lui tout seul. »

_*Contact établit ! Voila, Potter et moi, on est presque sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je devrais penser à remercier Smith pour etre notre seul point commun…*_

Maintenant que la glace était brisée et même si cette complicité ou bulle était très fragile et instable, Harry se sentait une soudaine envie de parler à Draco :

« Et ta cheville, ça va mieux ? Autant tu es habile au Quidditch mais là, tu t'es bien ramassé, je sais pas à quoi tu rêvassais mais fait gaffe quand même…

-Oh un compliment venant du Survivant ! Enfin, je crois. J'ai de la chance que le grand Malefoy ne se soit pas étalé aux yeux de tous. La honte m'aurait poussé au suicide peut etre. Là, je n'ai que toi comme témoin à liquider ». Le sérieux et calme du visage de Draco fit déglutir bruyamment le Gryffondor. Draco rompit ce moment de mal aise en revélant un sourire taquin, montrant qu'il blaguait.

« Détends-toi Potter ! Nous, Serpentard et Malefoy, ne sommes pas seulement programmés à semer le chaos et la destruction ! C'est encore une blague, au cas où tu as envie de rapporter ça à tes petits copains. Pour tout te dire, j'en ai un peu marre de tout ça. [pause dramatique] Quand j'étais en 2ème année, je me suis même imaginé que je pouvais avoir une autre famille à Poudlard, tout recommencer : Blaise serait mon demi-frère (question couleur que ce soit crédible), Pansy serait une nièce hystérique et Théo un cousin éloigné un peu étrange ! Sauf que je les ai toujours plus traités comme mes hamsters…J'ai eu un animal une fois mais c'était une mygale. Pas vraiment le genre à faire des calins… »

Harry se tenait silencieux de peur de briser le seul moment où il avait vu Draco parler autant. Quand il pensait que c'était lui la piplette d'habitude ! En y pensant, ce n'était qu'un truc à ajouter à la liste d'opposés de Draco /Harry : l'un sûr de lui l'autre toujours hésitant l'un riche et extravagant l'autre pauvre et ayant la valeur des choses en tête l'un brillant et l'autre un élève normal sans plus. Harry sembla s'amuser de ses constations et dit à Draco :

« Qu'est ce que tu causes quand même ! Pauvre Draco ! Grâce à mon enfance j'ai la capacité de relativiser et tout apprécier donc je ne me plains pas. A vrai dire, j'ai même des anecdotes marrantes ! Une fois pour Noël j'ai reçu un capuchon de stylo mâché.

-Heiiiin ? C'est affreux ! Si j'avais reçu une boite entière de stylos j'aurais cramé la maison…

-Oui, mais en fait c'était pour me dire que pour Noël prochain j'aurais le reste du stylo. Rusé, non ? »

Sur l'ébahissement de Draco, Harry rit, se leva et proposa a Draco de le raccompagné à son dortoir. A l'approche de la fatale porte, Harry commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes, étrangement. Ses paumes moites faisaient glisser Draco. C'est stupide mais c'est comme le moment fatal où on ramène une fille à sa porte. Tout le monde attend ce moment avec impatience mais c'est une grosse responsabilité : bisou pas bisou ? Quand, comment, où (lèvres, joues ?) Est ce qu'elle vous filera une claque ? Les filles ne se rendent pas compte de la pression...Harry commençait à devenir tout rouge. C'est lui ou il faisait chaud dans ce couloir ?!

Après une brève pause à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, Harry lança un « bon, bonne nuit et j'espère que la cheville ira mieux…a plus ».

Mais bien que la banalité de ces mots résonnait dans la tête de Draco alors qu'il remontait à son lit, l'important n'était pas là. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Draco en même temps que l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Oui, le regard d'Harry qui s'arretait plus longtemps sur lui, la rougeur, la maladresse et le sourire sincère du « a + » : Potter avait craqué. Draco commençait à lui faire de l'effet.

« Putaiiiin ouiiiiii ! Je suis un géni ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 18 : Pole emploi**

_[flash back]_

Tom Jedusor était assis sur une caisse en bois sur le Chemin de Traverse, la tête dans les mains. Il avait reçu ses ASPICS avec mention et était parti de Poudlard. Mais contrairement aux croyances, le futur Voldemort n'était pas l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il avait dû serrer tellement de mains, recevoir tellement de compliments et félicitations pour sa réussite, faire tellement de sourires charmeurs ! Mais pourtant il était bel et bien là, avec un appart minable et sans vrai emploi. En fait, sans emploi du tout.

Alors, Jedusor s'était résigné à demandé de l'aide (ouais « yeurk »). Bien sûr de l'aide anonyme proposé par un vieil homme qui faisait des conférences à travers le pays pour aider les gens a trouver un emploi. C'était encapuchonné que Voldemort attendait à l'entrée de cette conférence sur cette caisse de bois du chemin de Traverse. Il entra finalement et se mit a écouter discrètement le conférencier qui s'exclamait :

« Chers amis, vous etes ici parce que vous n'arrivez pas à trouver chaussure à votre pied ! Laissez moi vous dire une chose. Si vous ne trouvez pas, c'est que vous cherchez mal ! Alors arrêtez les recherches pour des jobs qui ne vous correspondent pas ! Vendez vous ! Proposez vous au monde du travail mais dans VOTRE domaine ! Vous etes surement unique et talentueux alors ne tuez pas ces compétences à faire le travail de Mr tout le monde ! »

La lumière se fit sur Voldemort. Oui, mille fois oui ! C'était ça, Voldemort l'avait préssenti depuis le debut, il devait poursuivre sa voie : Le Mal.

**Chapitre 19 : Le Mal pour les nuls.**

« Bonjour, je suis Cécilia, j'ai rendez-vous avec...

-Moi. En retard, mais peu importe, commençons »

_[fin du flash back]_

Les images lui venaient en désordre mais Voldemort se revoyait avec Cécilia...Devant le cadavre d'une licorne « Et là c'est bien ? » disait elle les yeux comme des billes, envie d'apprendre...Devant un elfe pendu par les pieds au dessus d'un lac sans fond « Et là, c'est bien ? » :D ?...Devant leur feu de joie d'une maison de traitres à leurs sang « Et là, c'est bien ? » :D ?...

Voldemort lui apprenait le B. du Mal et elle semblait l'assimiler plutot bien. Elle appris à boire comme un méchant, à insulter comme un méchant, à voler le gagne pain des gens comme un vrai méchant. Voldemort était presque fier d'être un si bon professeur et méchant.

Voldemort était assis dans un coin sombre de son manoir. A peine éclairé par un feu de bois, il était installé dans un fauteuil usé, le regard perdu dans le vide et ses souvenirs. S'il avait bien tout calculé, la prochaine de ses fantômes /ex à venir l'emmerder serait Cécilia.

« Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette Cécilia, mon roudoudou d'amour ? » demanda Hilda,assise à ses pieds à tricter son écharpe « Team Voldemort ».

« C'était en quelque sorte ma première Mangemort ... » repliqua Voldemort, ne pretant pas attention aux fantômes assis à ses genoux, pour écouter l'histoire. Même Bellatrix avait arrété sa crise pour écouter les tourments de la jeunesse de son maitre.

« Elle venait de s'etre fait plaquée par son imbécile de copain. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était trop guimauve et douce etc...Bref, pas que ses pleurnicheries m'interessaient mais du coup, elle voulait apprendre à être mechante. J'avais peu d'espoir d'en faire quelque chose mais elle y mettait du coeur... Je lui ai tout appris à cette petite ! Elle a incendié des maisons de moldus, torturé et demembré des sorciers, fait de la magie...disons presque noire. On a même une aventure purement charnelle pour completer son tableau de chasse de pétasse sans coeur. J'étais heureux à l'époque... Grâce à elle, j'avais de l'argent !

-Et vous avez vécu heureux pour toujours ? dit Kathy, l'amoureuse de 8 ans de Voldy, pleine d'espoir et de Disney

-...Je te donne une dernière chance de faire preuve de l'existence de ton cerveau, gamine inutile et exécrable : Est ce que j'ai l'air heureux ? Est ce que tu vois encore Cécilia quelque part ? Non, parce qu'elle est accidentellement par pur hasard « décédée » et que je suis voué à une destinée autrement plus interessante que le bonheur... »

Une forme laiteuse surgit de nul part comme répondant à l'appel de son prénom.

« Si, je suis là, Sensei ! » répliqua une petite brune chétive, habillée comme un routard fan de Johnny Hallyday. Elle avait forcé sur le maquillage et quelque chose semblait allait moyennement bien avec ses bras, comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« Et bordel ! L'univers aime me contre-dire, pas vrai ?

-J'étais en cuisine à torturer des elfes ! Ahhh je suis méchante !

-Ouais, ouais, super méchante... »dit blasé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les doigts sur ses tempes, essayant de relaxer son pauvre esprit prêt a avoir une migraine du tonnerre.

« Qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ? Pas de temps pour la nostalgie, on est des durs ! Mais je me disais bien que tu allais pas revenir me chercher après que les centaures m'ai coupé les deux bras, hein ! Un vrai méchant ! » Cécilia s'arreta et dit d'une voix plus dur et d'une regard de dégout comme quand on regarde un truc pas frais :

« Mais Sensei, je ne veux pas contester ton autorité, mais tu es...plutot pathétique là. Entouré de tes conquêtes à parler avec nostalgie comme des bonnes femmes ? Ton look aussi laisse à désirer si on doit en venir là. La tête de Serpent ? So 2001...Voilà ce que je retrouve ! C'est dur de se dire que l'homme qui a créé la moitié des maladies modernes que connaissent les moldus se prélasse avec un plaid dans son fauteuil club. Tu veux une bouillote peut etre ? Ou que je retrouve ta masculinité ? Nan, dis moi, ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir aidé un ancien ! C'est bien que je sois revenue, parce que y'a du relachement dans le domaine du Mal...

-Je ne veux pas être désobligeante, Ô mon maléfique seigneur, mais je suis assez d'accord pour une fois... » se permit de glisser Bellatrix, assez enchantée que quelqu'un dise à Voldemort que dernièrement c'était pas top prestige la quête du pouvoir.

« Olala, mais quelles pètes-couilles ! Je sens que ça va être ma fête encore. Bon alors, pour mettre les choses un peu au clair : de nous deux qui est resté sur les pavés du chemin de Traverse, les deux bras coupé à se vider de son sang jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? Voldy 1 – 0 Cécilia. JE suis Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Mage Noir et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas appelé le lutin des mers ou le bisounours à la fraise et chantilly, ok ? ALORS EST CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR ME FOUTRE LA PAIX ! »

Un silence grave s'ensuivit, et Voldemort quitta la salle, plutot content de son effet. Jusqu'à ce que Cécilia l'ouvre à nouveau pour dire ce qu'elle pensait du « Cela fait à peu près 17 ans que nous traquons un gamin, stupide et bizarre...sans résultat sauf un tatouage malabar sur le front ».

C'était pas tout à fait la faute de Voldemort si elle était morte en plus ! Dans un excès de zèle, Cécilia avait voulu provoquer un gang de Centaures. Bon. Pas que Voldemort lui ai déconseillé mais vu qu'il avait rien dit, elle aurait pu comprendre que c'était pas très intelligent. Après, en effet, il l'a laissé mourir mais il avait appliqué la règle sacrée « Pas de bras, pas de chocolat ».

Mais méritait-il que tous ces fantômes reviennent ?! Je vous le demande ! Et bien qu'étant un personne avec beaucoup de sang-froid, Voldemort perdait son temps, son énergie et son calme. Il fit le vide en lui, respira longuement par là où devrait etre son nez et se mit donc à la tache :

« Si je trouve le petit fumier qui m'a fait ça... ».

**Chapitre 20 : I'm sexy and I know it**

La soirée de Noël. Une fête épique où chaque éléve est plus qu'heureux de laisser de coté la robe de sorcier, les exams et la décence. Autant dire que Harry pour une fois n'avait pas si envie que ça de se retrouver à cette soirée. Dernièrement, quand Harry allait à la bibliothèque et qu'il croisait Draco, il se passait un truc étrange. Draco lui souriait, d'une façon assez dicrète mais vraiment trop enthousiaste...Harry n'était pas faché...ni vraiment trop mal à l'aise, c'tait une sorte d'étonnement, de timidité et de « c'est à moi qu'il sourit ? ». Draco lui était aux anges. Rajustant sa cravate, il souriait au miroir de son dortoir, qui lui rendit un sourire étincellant. Il cria à Blaise, essayant de se faire entendre de la salle commune :

« Je te le dis moi, Harry va craquer à cette soirée de Noël ! Et je serais son Père Noël qui le recompensera pour sa bonne conduite ! Je suis vraiment trop génial...Je suis même pas sur qu'il existe un remède contre ça.

-Draco » Ses amis se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir à regarder Draco avec inquiétude. Pansy semblait plus sur les nerfs que Blaise, légeremment désolé de l'état de son ami et Théo qui n'était là que pour le soutiens moral et qu'il attendait tout le monde pour descendre.

« Hum ?

-Ceci est une intervention de tes amis. On a remarqué que ce plan t'es un peu monté à la tête et que tu te...Gryffondorise. Tu fais des sourires en coin, bats des cils, te cache dans la bibliothèque aux horaires de temps libre de Potter ?! On dirait un mauvais film romantique culcul ! Merde à la fin ! C'est moi que tu aimes, moi que tu devrais...

-Ce que Pansy veut dire (psycho, va...), c'est que tu as perdu ton pénis quelque part en chemin, mec. Tu es Draco Malefoy et tu fais ta midinette, ça me rend malade...

-Vous ne comprenez pas que je touche au but ultime ? Une victoire définitive et humiliante sur Potter ? C'est même presque trop facile...Même mes fantômes-ex ont organisé des paris sur mon plan machiavélique mais ont tous parié sur moi...

-Bon, j'y tiens plus, Malefoy, on a prévenu ton père.

-QUOI ?! Mais vous etes malades ! Oh mon dieu, je suis déshérité, il a déjà surement transformé ma chambre en salle de sport...Il va vouloir que j'abandonne son nom, ou que je disparaisse dans un accident de voiture, ou pire ! Que je me teigne les cheveux...Je suis foutu et c'est à cause de vous ! Bon, le seul point positif , c'est que fauché et misérable je n'en serais que plus désirable pour Potter...

-ENCORE POTTER !:;^m,o§ù%^hji£$iàx_èç)dhne !/§

-On se calme, la nympho ! Non, en fait, Draco, ton père nous a remis une beuglante pour toi...

-Bon. Ouvrons-la vu qu'il faut mourir un jour... »

Malefoy ouvrit la beuglante, enveloppe noir et au lieu d'une lettre à la Weasley, criant et humiliant, la lettre de Lucius Malefoy sortit de son enveloppe avec classe. La lettre diffusa un vent glacial (pour l'ambiance). Et posement, comme un gentleman, la lettre commença les représailles :

« Mon fils,

Tes amis m'ont prévénu et je suis extrémement déçu que tu ne l'ai pas fait toi-même. N'ose même pas demander une augmentation d'argent de poche dans les deux prochains mois, tu entends ? Et dire que tu portes le nom ancestral des Malefoy...

Qu'entend-je ? Que tu essayes depuis 2 mois de séduire quelqu'un et que tu n'es PAS ENCORE arrivé à ton but ? Bien que je me demande quel genre de Malefoy tu es pour que tes charmes, ton argent ne fasse pas l'effet habituel, je vais passer outre ta nullité et tout simplement te dire comment procéder. Et bien, avec une personne de caractère, de principes et de sensibilité, il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Sois un Malefoy. Avec ta mère j'ai du lui dire de *$&^ : %§# { + *^ù$µ tout en lui donnant un peu de $¤**=#~/*+++¡§µ%% ! ...C'est très simple, le résultat vient de lui même et toute la nuit on a §%^^, µµ*** ! ;) »

Draco horrifié par les propos de son père sortit sa baguette et brula la lettre. Il resta immobile quelques instants, le visage déformé de dégout, pleins d'images en tête, la baguette tendue vers un petit tas de cendres...Ses amis aussi ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça quand Mr Malefoy leur avait dit « s'en charger ». Seul Théo restait stoïque à autant d'indecence. Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance, rangea sa baguette et lança :

« Hum. Mon père a raison, les gars. Donnons à Potter un peu de Malefoy.

-Et si moi aussi j'en veux ? » dit Pansy impressionné par toute la sexitude émanant soudain de Draco, qui avait repris sa posture de supériorité glaciale-brulante, pleine de testostérone mais dans une enveloppe classe, dont la légende disait qu'elle pouvait rendre une fille enceinte juste d'un regard.

**Chapitre 21 : Chaud cacao.**

Harry attendait en bas des escaliers ses amis, encore en retard. Principalement à cause d'une dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Ron ne voulait pas être le cavalier de sa petite amie si elle emmenait Krum. Bon il avait oublié la partie où elle ne pouvait PAS venir sans lui et s'ensuivit une longue dispute ponctuée par les grognements de Viktor et les gloussements de Lavande qui elle aussi suivait toujours le roux, lui lançant du RonRon ou autres miavreries. Autant vous dire la tension et la prise de tête à Poudlard.

Et là, les fonctions cérébrales de Harry décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au bar. Draco Malefoy descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Il était dans un costume 3 pièces plus noir que noir, les cheveux parfaitement peignés en arrière, une chemise sans un pli ouverte juste d'un bouton, les mains nonchalamment placés dans ses poches et le regard en feu. Pas littéralement, mais Harry ressentit quand même la brulure. Tant de confiance, de prestance, de classe dans un seul humain. Il ne lachait pas Harry du regard et après être passé à côté de lui, juste à côté de lui, se retourna sur son passage pour le regarder de haut en bas de manière assez suggestive mais assez gentleman pour faire faire une crise cardiaque au Sauveur. Le cerveau en panne, la machoire décrochée, le coeur arrêté ou allant trop vite, l'odeur de Draco ayant fait beugué son cerveau, bouffées de chaleur et des papillons (pas vraiment que dans le ventre), Harry eut du mal à revenir à lui quand ses amis arrivèrent.

« Euh, les gars, je..j'ai un truc à regarder, à faire...euh bref, je me sens pas bien, je vais aller...J'aime pas cette musique de toute façon...

-Ok, Harry... » Et alors que Harry s'éloignait titubant ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre l'air, une vodka ou une douche froide ou WTF se jeter sur Draco Malefoy, là, tout de suite, question de regler ses problèmes hormonaux , Ron et Hermione se regardait bien fixement pour se dire que leur meilleur ami avait de serieux problèmes mentaux.

Enfin seul, avec de l'air et plus de Malefoy, Harry essayait de prendre sa respiration près des portes de la Grande Salle. Il essayait de se persuader que c'était les hormones, ou cet after-shave super cher, ou bien juste comme les filles, une periode plus hormonale qu'une autre. Mais il devait se ressaisir. C'est pas comme si il pouvait se jeter sur son ennemi juré devant tout le monde pour assouvir ses pulsions. Et bien que ce fut dur, Harry reprit son calme et ses emotions en main, s'intimant de ne pas se comporter comme un animal sauvage. Bien entendu, il n'eut pas le temps de réflechir que le Prince des Serpentard réapparu. Draco s'avança vers lui non-chalamment mais de sorte que sa proie ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

« C'est pas très sympa de s'enfuir en me voyant, Harry...

-Quoi ? Non, mais je suis pas du tout enfuit en te voyant, c'était une coïncidence que c'est toi qui m'a fait partir...

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais ! C'est dommage, je pensais m'être mis sur mon 31 et tu me trouves repoussant...Charmant... » L'air contrit et embeté de Malefoy semblait avoir amené Harry a vouloir se justifier de son comportement bizarre mais la vérité sortie telle quelle, maladroite mais complétement nue :

« Quoiii ? Repoussant, arrête ton cirque, Malefoy tu sais bien que t'es sexy. Fait pas semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que j'en pense, parce que de toute manière t'essaye juste de me rendre chèvre et pour tout te dire, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on se parle d'aussi super proche là comme ça, euuuhpas que tu sentes pas bon et –oh mon dieu tu t'as mis du Hugo Boss ?- et même si ta tête est très charmante de près je suis sûr qu'on peut faire dans une distance raisonnable eeeuuuh par email par exemple, hein ? Ok, ba je t'envoie un poke et on en reparle, si tu veux bien m'excuser... » (et tout ça sans prendre sa respiration) Harry tenta de se glisser hors de portée de Malefoy mais il était si proche qu'il aurait dû le toucher pour pouvoir passer (et ça pourrait mal terminer). Malefoy se rapprocha encore pour avoir leurs yeux à la même hauteur et lui faire le coup de « yeux couleur acier en fusion » qui rien qu'à le dire, sonne torride.

«Hum. Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment que tu penses ça de moi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point...Tu penses vraiment que ça ne m'importe pas ce que tu dis ? Je ne joue pas avec toi, là, Potter. Mais tu as bien raison, j'ai une idée derrière la tête, tu me connais bien ! Et je vais te dire mon secret. Cette idée, c'est toi. Jour et nuit, tu m'occupe l'esprit. Alors tu as raison encore, cette distance entre nous ne me convient pas du tout non plus. Parce qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir du tout ».

Malefoy se rapprochait inéluctablement de Harry et son intention était vraiment clair. Les yeux verrouillés sur les yeux verts du Survivant, le bras passant juste à coté de son cou pour empecher toute esquive, sa chaleur qui lui parvenait, Harry n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Ok, il avait le choix d'eviter mais bon, 1) en face se tenait Mr Draco Malefoy 2) se faire embrasser par un beau gosse est toujours agréable 3) Harry était faible. Harry se resolu donc avant l'impact « Je suis coincé...D'un autre coté, je me suis toujours demandé ce que Draco devait faire pour avoir autant de succès...Il embrasse surement très bien...C'est mon ennemi mais bon on dit bien « connait ton ennemi » ?...Personne ne peut nous voir alors ce sera pas un scandale... »

3

2

1...

« Dray ! Tu saurais pas où j'ai mis... » Le coeur de Blaise s'arreta. Il venait demander où était ses clés à Draco et il n'avait pas fait attention. Il aurait dû. Il savait bien entendu que Draco chercherait à passer à l'action ce soir, il savait que vu la tête d'Harry, ce dernier était prêt à craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Il savait que si jamais, ô grand jamais, Draco était interrompu, Blaise avait signé son arret de mort.

Et Blaise les avait interrompu. A quelques micron-mètres l'un de l'autre, Blaise avait cassé l'instant, rendu ses esprits à Harry et déconcentré Draco. Il allait donc tout naturellement subir des tourments pires que la mort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon voila vu que c'est les vacances, je publie deux chapitres à la suite comme personne peut crier si je disparais pendant 1 mois...Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire jusqu'ici (je sais pas comment vous faites haha). J'espère que vous appréciez et que j'aurais au moins réussi à vous tirer un sourire! Bonne lecture et joyeux Noel!**

**Chapitre 22 : Lolita Malgré Moi**

Bellatrix Lestrange est une dégénérée. Bellatrix Lestrange est une folle furieuse. Bellatrix est amoureuse de Voldemort. Bellatrix est sûrement consanguine pour être aussi félée. Bellatrix a sûrement eu une enfance difficile... C'est fou comme tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire !

Bien entendu Bella s'en foutait de tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Y'a des moments dans une vie où on regarde en arrière, papier + stylo et on fait un bilan.

Eh bien quand Bellatrix Lestrange vu son propre fantôme (alors qu'elle est en vie) apparaitre aux cotés de Voldemort, elle a su que c'était le moment d'un « Comment j'en suis arrivée là déjà ? ».

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été de celles à tout remettre en question, son éducation, ses principes, ses choix de vie blablabla...C'était fait pour les Androméda tout ça ! Ou les personnes auxquelles des choses spéciales arrivent : une mort, l'amour, la prison ou autre. Bellatrix avait vraiment eu une vie qui suit son cours d'elle-même...Bien entendu, elle allait le dimanche chez sa Grand-Mère pour le déjeuner. Bien entendu, elle écoutait son père ressasser les mêmes histoires de jeunesse sur la chasse aux Moldus. Bien entendu, elle s'habillait avec les habits que sa mère lui achetait puis était restée dans le même style.

Sans surprise, elle avait eu sa lettre de Poudlard. Sans surprise parce qu'il n'était même pas concevable qu'elle ne l'ai pas. De même pour Serpentard. C'est 2 semaines seulement après la Répartition qu'elle appris qu'il existait 3 autres maisons ! Des gars à lunettes, geeks pitoyables et s' « amusant » à résoudre des énigmes pour arriver à leur dortoirs : Les Serdaigles. Des figurants de l'école, les Poufsouffles, seulement là pour avoir un toit sur leur tête de sans-abri. Et les Gryffondors, les décérébrés bisounours qui pensent encore que le Mal, c'est mal. Mais elle avait vite retenu que c'était en fait Les Sepentards et le reste du monde.

Bellatrix coté social n'avait pas d'ami. Chez les Serpentards, on a pas d'ami. On a des alliances ou des arrangements mutuels. Son mari se trouvait bien entendu dans la maison des Serpentards et c'est après que leurs parents eu scellé un pacte qu'ils se marièrent. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

C'est dans ce context même que quelque chose apparu à Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange se faisait chier. Bien entendu, elle suivait à la lettre cette vie. Mais elle s'ennuyait. A mort.

C'est l'automne de ses 22ans qu'elle changea. Dans un bar de Londres où elle était venue se protéger de la pluie, elle entendit une voix grave, mais puissante, comme émanant d'une autorité supérieure. Noble, elle ne connaissait rien au dessus d'elle et son influence. Et elle découvrit Tom Jedusor, déjà devenu Voldemort. Il était assis, le visage crème éclairé par la chandelle, d'une beauté et d'un charisme dépassant tout ce que connaissait Bellatrix.

Sa personne n'avait soudain plus d'importance. Elle ne vivait probablement que pour lui. Ses mots, sa bouche, son charisme, ses idéaux, la noirceur et beauté de ses projets. On ne croise un homme d'une telle ampleur que peu souvent. Il avait allumé quelque chose en elle. Non, en vrai c'est elle qu'il avait mis en route. Elle sentait maintenant qu'il y avait autre chose et qu'existait des personnes qui écrivaient leur histoire et defonçaient l'ordre établi à coup de massue. Alors quand elle but ses paroles à cette table crasseuse de taverne et que jusqu'au petit matin, ils étaient là, seuls, l'un en face de l'autre et que Voldemort rivait son regard d'une noiceur et d'un emprise terrible, Bellatrix commença à vivre. A respirer. A penser, à rêver, à s'imaginer faire des choses hors du commun, être quelqu'un hors du commun. Alors Voldemort s'arrêta de parler, la fixa intensemment et il dit :

« Si tu es perdue et que tu cherches une voie, tu as le choix. Tu ne serais pas là si mes paroles ne résonnaient pas en toi. Arrêtes ta comédie de petite noble sage, tu me dégoutes. Tu aspires à plus, tu me veux moi. Et je ne perdrais surement pas mon temps avec toi si je ne sentais pas ce dont tu es capable. » Voldemort lacha le contact visuel et ce fut comme si Bellatrix pouvait enfin respirer. Voldemort mit lentement son manteau, sans un regard pour la jeune noble. Il enfila ses gants et dit d'un air hautain :

« Je pars demain à midi pour la France. Viens. » Il se pencha lentement près de son oreille, conscient que ses idées, son art oratoire mais aussi sa beauté vaincrait le coeur de sa disciple.

« Libère toi ». Et en un coup de vent, il était parti. Un froid s'installait mais aussitot l'air était moins lourd. Bellatrix ne s'imaginait pas rencontrer un homme avec une telle prestance, beauté et noirceur. Elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il lui avait donné envie de vivre, de faire des choses interdites, de dépasser ses limites et les convenances. De se libérer.

Ils partirent à l'aube, Voldemort pas surpris de voir sa spectatrice de la veille le suivre aveuglément. Elle appris à diviniser son sang, à haïr de façon plus active les moldus, à les faire souffrir pour se sentir vivante, à vouer un culte à son Mage noir. Il avait pris possession de tout son être et c'était normal qu'il prenne aussi possession de son corps. Elle devint une Mangemort.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » lança Bellatrix amèrement à la forme qui se tenait devant elle.

« A quel point tu es décrêpie ! ça fait peur de voir combien tu te négliges, si tu crois que mon Mage Noir m'aime comme ça...

-Il ne t'aime pas et tu peux parler avec ton look de trainée hémo.

-Ha ! Tu es devenue si pathétique à te morfondre sur toi-même. Tu as l'air d'être devenue folle et aigrie avec l'âge...Le manque de sexe sûrement ! Mon mari en prison et Voldemort qui ne te trouve plus d'aucun intérêt, c'est dur de garder la tête sur les épaules...Ou de continuer à se doucher...

-Et c'est ton rat crévé sur la tête qui te sert de cheveux qui te permet de dire ça ? Enfin, on en est là justement parce que tu n'as pas pu garder les jambes fermées donc c'est ta faute ! »

Bellatrix se tenait droite, fulminante, les yeux grands ouverts de colère avec en face d'elle son reflet. Enfin un fantôme à son image, quelque peu plus jeune. C'est vrai que la robe de Bellatrix, toujours la même ou une replique, était un peu plus en lambeau, ses cheveux avec quelques mèches grises et des rides par ci par là.

Fenrir arriva dans le salon, où les deux Bellatrix se tenait copieusement responsables de l'echec l'une de l'autre.

« Lord Voldemort ! On a un problème, Bellatrix est devenue schizo... ».

**Chapitre 23 : Piñata**

Blaise se dirigeait vers son cours de potion. Normal, direz vous. Mais quand on a déclenché par accident son propre arrêt de mort, on ne se balade pas impunément dans les couloirs. Blaise vivait dans la peur, depuis 73h exactement (pas qu'il ai compté). Bien sûr, certains l'avaient félicité et Ron et Pansy lui avait offert des cadeaux pour avoir empêché le pire d'arriver, c'est-à-dire le baiser Harry/Draco. Mais il recevait toujours des couronnes de fleurs « Toutes nos condoléances » ou « nos prières vous accompagnent » à son dortoir. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds quand soudain un sort puissant ouvrit une porte de classe sur sa droite. Game on, bitches.

Blaise, affolé, essaya de courir dans la direction opposée, parce que oui, contrairement aux films d'horreur où le héros va toujours voir ce qu'il y'a derrière la porte, Blaise ne le savait que trop bien. Il aurait pû affronter ce qui venait le chercher dans le genre :

« Que dis-tu à la mort ? -Pas aujourd'hui ! ». Mais étant relativement couard, il decida de se mettre à geindre et appeler ses ancêtres a la rescousse. Quand il fut trainer magiquement à l'intérieur de la pièce, il ne s'étonna pas de voir Draco Malefoy.

Ce dernier était assis sur le bureau jouant avec sa baguette magique, les jambes délicatement croisées. Blaise décida de rompre le silence pesant, bien qu'étant magiquement pendu par les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, ça ne rendait pas les choses faciles :

« Ecoute, Dray, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire vu que je t'évitais, mais je suis désolé...Je pense qu'on est à un point de notre amitié où on peut tout se pardonner, tendre l'autre joue et tout ça tout ça. Waw, tu as fais un truc à tes cheveux ? Parce que tu resplendissant dans cette lumière !

-Bien que les compliments soient toujours les bienvenus, Blaise, tu me connais un peu mieux que ça pour savoir qu'on ne va pas se faire un calin et tout oublier ! Cependant, comme tu sembles être vraiment juste un boulet et que tu es enclin à regagner ma confiance, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Et j'ai décidé que tu aller servir un objectif autrement plus noble. »

Le sang commençait à monter (ou descendre tout dépends) à la tête de Blaise et malgré sa couleur mate on pouvait voir ses veines et une couleur rouge apparaitre, signe que ça commençait à devenir long...

« Ce que je déteste plus que perdre, c'est être dépendant...Et là, tout de suite, je veux Harry Potter. Pas une dépendance de gonzesse du genre « je veux que tu sois mon copain, mon fiancé ». Je veux juste qu'il soit à moi. J'aime pas prêter mes jouets et quand tu nous a interrompus, il allait etre avec moi donc ta punition sera juste...de faire en sorte que ça arrive. Qu'il arrête de reflechir, de faire sa timide et qu'on puisse en finir, bordel ! »

Bien que la proposition semblait etre moins pire que ce qu'imaginait Blaise dans ses pires cauchemars, il savait d'abord que ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Potter mais aussi que Draco ne faisait jamais rien de non douleureux et surtout rien de plaisant...

« Mais pas de souci...tu ne souffriras presque pas pendant la transition... »

Avant que Blaise puisse repondre un éclair blanc envahit la pièce et un cri sourd parvient du corps toujours suspendu de Blaise. Enfin de ce qui était censé être Blaise.

**Chapitre 24 : D.L.R.**

Harry était toujours en choc post-traumatique deux semaines après. Il avait _presque_ embrassé le type le plus HOT de toute la planète et bon, il pouvait pas nier que c'était pas loin de lui plaire. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça ferait...Je veux dire, à un moment donné faut arrêter de penser du genre « c'est mon ennemi juré » ou « c'est un sale con » et autres ! Ce type est sexe un point c'est tout !

Mais bon en plus du regard des autres, Harry Potter avait une reputation à sauver. Il est l'Elu, pas celui qui va fouiner du côté des Serpentards et des Sang-Purs, ça se fait pas, c'est un question de principe.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le nouveau Gryffondor, qui rentrait dans le dortoir. Ils avaient deja mangé ensemble et pour tout dire, il était assez sympa et avait tout naturellement emmenagé dans le dortoirs avec les autres. Ce dernier le regarda pendant une seconde. Il s'approcha maladroitement d'Harry et s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui.

« Hum. Salut mec ! Ecoute je sais que je viens juste d'arriver ici...mais là je vois que tu te prends la tête avec un personne...Problèmes de coeur, tu vois bro...Et c'est assez mon domaine d'expertise donc si tu veux parler...Parfois c'est plus facile de parler à des gens que tu connais pas plutot qu'à Ron ou tes amis, il parait.»

Harry hesita quelques secondes un peu décontenacé qu'un type qu'il connait à peine et qui s'appelle André, et qui l'appelle « bro » vienne lui proposer de tout lui balancer de plus intime. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne connaissait rien donc n'avait pas de préjugés, non ? S'il devait décrire André, ça aurait été une sorte de Goyle avec un cerveau et une...innocence à la Neuville. Le genre à te donner envie de te confesser.

« Ok..pas besoin de préciser que ça reste entre nous ! Je suis assez préoccupé par un...mec... ?

-Oh pas de besoin d'attendre que je parte en courant en criant au scandale parce que t'es attiré par un mec...Tant que tu m'avoue pas des sentiments pour moi hahahaha...ok, bon vas y..

-Ouais, donc ce type est pas mal foutu...Qu'est ce que je raconte, c'est le plus canon de l'école ! Bon, on était pas en bons termes mais là je crois qu'il est vraiment à fond sur moi...

-Oh oui, il l'est !

-Hein, mais comment tu sais de qui je parle ?

-Quoi ? Ba euh je sais pas mais avec des biscottos comme les tiens, mon grand...Ok...continue...

-Donc je sais pas si je dois céder parce qu'il se fout surement de ma gueule mais je sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment, tu vois ? Et même s'il finit pas par « Nan mais t'as rêvé en couleur Potter », au final qu'est ce qu'il veut vraiment ? Tu vois... ?

-D.L.R., bro !

-Non, j'ai jamais eu cette maladie, mais j'ai eu la mono, ça compte ?

-Non ! D.L.R...Définir La Relation. C'est un truc que les séries américaines moldues prépubères m'ont apprises ! Tu dois mettre au clair ce que tu veux et après c'est parti !

-Ouais ! Merci André, c'est un super conseil...Et juste comme ça, toi tu ferais quoi ?

-Ba vu que tu à l'air de parler de Draco Malefoy, je dirais fonce ! Au pire, tu essayes de le prendre de court et le virer avant qu'il ne te vire...M'enfin moi, c'est ce que je ferais...Bon j'y vais mec, à plus, je meurs de faim ! ».

André lui sourit et descendit les étages de la Tour Gryffondor. Il arriva au 5ème étage et tourna à droite. Il marcha 5 min en direction de sa salle de cours. Il tourna dans un couloir et s'approcha d'où se tenait Draco Malefoy et sa clique.

« Alors André, comment s'est passé notre entretien ?

-Oh c'est bon, ta gueule avec les « André », Dray, ce nom est déjà assez nul comme ça...Je t'ai dit que Marley était mieux...Mais fallait que tu me fasses chier jusqu'au bout ! Tout ça pour ton plan à la con ?!

-Bon, bon...Potter t'as reconnu ou pas ? Il se doute que tu travailles pour moi, Blaise ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis BLANC ! BLANC ! Un putain de gringo ! Un cachet de Doliprane ! Comment il aurait pû reconnaitre, Blaise, le super canon métisse avec sa peau qui fait rêver les filles d'exotisme avec ce putain de papier calque où on voit les veines ? Comment il peut confondre cette crinière crepue avec ces cheveux bruns tout plat ?

-Je comprends, tu adorais ton look et ta peau café...Mais tu t'es foutu dans les emmerdes tout seul et tu m'aide par la meme occasion ! ».

Le garçon légeremment dodu, blanc, les cheveux bruns courts se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Celui qui était supposé être Blaise se dandinait dans son uniforme de Gryffondor et marmona un « je sais » à un Draco, plus que satisfait.

**Chapitre 25 : Prendre le serpent par les cornes**.

« Hey, Malefoy, on peut parler 2 minutes stp ? »

Les sourcils légéremments sur-élevés (signe de grande surprise chez Draco Malefoy), le prince des Serpentards suivit Harry dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Draco se positionna en face de Harry, pas trop proche mais certainement pas trop loin, dans une position pas trop aristocratique qui selon Théo devait l'aider à avoir l'air plus abordable avec Potter.

Harry essayait de la jouer cool même si il avait envie de s'évanouir et que probablement son coeur battait tellement fort que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Mais André avait en fait était de bons conseils...La technique Harry Potter c'était plutot, j'evite les sujets non plaisants et j'ignore ou nie en bloc tout ce qui me déplait. Le genre « naaan, cette fille ne m'aime pas ! » (bien que les signes soient évidents) ou « il devait probablement pas vouloir dire ça » (quand oui, ça voulait en fait dire ça). La fuite c'est bien. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit plus vraiment le moment. D'après André fallait « avoir les couilles pour les mettre sur la table et pis c'est tout ». M'enfin là ça voulait aussi dire mettre son coeur à nu.

Qu'importe, il se lança :

« Ecoute, je sais que ça a été un peu bizarre dernièrement. Et je voulais juste dire que si cette tension [_ne dis pas sexuelle, ne dis pas sexuelle_] n'est toujours pas partie ba je pense qu'on peut toujours voir ce que ça donne. M'enfin tu fais ce que tu veux, je te dis juste ça comme je le sens. Sur ce.

-Attend Potter ! » Draco Malefoy ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Parce que Draco Malefoy venez vous chercher et pas l'inverse. Il aimait se laisser chasser ça c'est sur. Mais il finissait toujours avec le sentiment d'avoir obtenu ce que LUI voulait. D'une autre coté. Harry Potter avait enfin cédé. Ça valait au moins une petite dance de la victoire mentale...

Harry était à moitié tourné vers la porte, seulement arrêté par Draco tenant son bras et l'envie d'entendre ce que le serpentard avait à dire. Il retenait sa respiration malgré l'air dégagé qu'il prenait. Vous savez ce genre de moments où les mots peuvent soit être tellement bons qu'ils vous donnent un ticket direct pour l'euphorie ou ceux qui vous tourmentent jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« D'accord Potter mais il va falloir y mettre un peu plus de conviction ! Pourquoi tu as autant la trouille de dire clairement ce que tu veux ? T'as pas de honte à avoir ! Je n'en ai jamais moi. Alors dis le. Si c'est moi que tu veux, je veux que tu en sois convaincu. Je ne suis pas le deuxième prix de la tombola. Je veux que tu me dises que tu me veux moi, sans tourner autour du pot ou de mettre des peut-etre. Je veux que tu...

-Oh mais tu vas la fermer un peu »

Et Harry se jetta à l'eau. Pour etre convaincu, il était convaincu et Draco bien que surpris n'était pas déçu d'avoir poussé le gryffondor si loin (en fait de l'avoir tellement soulé avec son blabla) que ce dernier n'avait pas pu resisté à l'embrasser. Moyen efficace de faire taire ou geste terriblement romantique, chacun y verra ce qu'il veut, mais finalement, Draco Malefoy avait réussi. Harry Potter s'était jeter dans la gueule du loup. Littéralement. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait embrassé Draco Malefoy comme si son opportunité était si volatile qu'il allait rater sa chance.

**Chapitre 26 : Amour, Gloire et Beauté**

« Mais c'est degueulasseeeeee ! » s'écriat le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Endormit dans un fauteuil de son salon repeint par ses fantômes style « vintage avec un touche de moderne » , Voldemort avait eu une connexion avec Harry Potter. Aux émotions fortes du Survivant son lien avec cette tête de niais s'était établit et il avait tout vu. Vu, ressentit tout ça tout ça. Le stress intense de Potter, son envie de s'enterrer 10 pieds sous terre, son moment d'ivresse quand il avait (enfin) embrassé cette petite fouine et l'adrénaline monter au premier regard après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées.

Quelle horreur. Il était encore tout retourné après ce rêve érotique si l'on puit dire, qui le rendait ... heureux ? Les sentiments de Potter était encore présents et Voldemort detestait ça ! Autant on fait tout un plat de ce pauvre Harry qui a à subir les visions de Voldemort tuant des innocents et étant méchant, mais on ne parle jamais de ce qu'un géni du Mal doit endurer à voir autant de niaiserie. Les trois Mousquetaires, la bienveillance des Maraudeurs, de Dumbledore, Cho Chang et autres conneries d'adolescent. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait voir ça, il aurait regardé Twilight ou le club des 5 !

Mais là, là, ça allait trop loin. Voldemort n'était plus d'humeur à supporter d'autres humiliations. Son esprit se tourna à nouveau vers son problème. Ses fantômes. Tous là pour lui pourrir la vie.

Voldemort ne pensait jamais qu'il aurait dû faire face à son passé d'une façon très...palpable.

Il était le Mal incarné, bien sûr qu'il avait vécu une vie de débauche et de gougeat! Les aventures sans lendemain, les morts inexpliquées, l'absence totale de sentiments, les coeurs brisés...Mettez vous à la place d'un géni du Mal, ça impressionne sur un CV...

Mais là, il devenait dingue. Ce matin une odeur bizarre été montée de sa cuisine jusque dans sa tanière. De mauvaise humeur, les yeux pleins de cernes, la demarche des mauvais jours, il avait descendu les marches de pierres. Et là, le cauchemar. Un « brunch ». Un BRUNCH. Organisé par les femmes qui lui pourrissait l'espace sonore depuis quelques mois, toujours plus nombreuses. Ces femmes qui l'empechait de faire le Mal et le rendait encore plus hors de lui que Dumbledore. Hilda tricotait toujours un immonde caleçon avec marqué « C'est qui le Mâle/ Mal? » sur le derrière; Bathilda (oui oui l'écrivaine de l'histoire de Poudlard...Voldemort avait un passé sombre où il cherchait la célébrité...même avec des cougars) avait décidé de mettre des rideaux Cochonou et Cécilia faisait un discours aux nouvelles recrues sur la nécessité de boire du whisky dès le matin pour avoir le Mal dans la peau.

Voldemort était au bout du rouleau. Quel gachis. Il n'avait plus aucune envie, ni force de se battre contre ça...Il n'arrivait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie.

« Voilà! Quel que soit le fils de Salazar qui m'a imposer ce calvaire, tu gagnes! J'abandonne! A quoi ça sert de tout accomplir dans sa vie pour se retrouver au final face à son passé comme si on avait tout raté?! Je suis le plus Grand Mage Noir de l'histoire, j'ai tué, torturé, forgé cette vie, caché mes intentions et tout ça pour en arriver là. Potter est en vie, je me cache en attendant un retour peu probable, seul mon nom fait peur et je me retrouve cerné par les femmes que j'ai abandonné. »

Dur de se retrouver dans sa vie comme dans un cul de sac, prisonnier. Sans nul part où aller ou aucune perspective de progrès. Seul mais cerné, avec ces fantômes comme probable quotidien. Etre ainsi torturé par son passé et le manque d'amour dans sa vie.

Voldemort releva la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Oui. Oui. Il était Voldemort. Il allait reussir. Et il avait justement l'idée qu'il fallait pour ça.

L'adrénaline de cette idée de revanche, l'idée de redevenir génial le faisait presque voler jusqu'à ses sous-terrains. Son cerveau tournait à 100km/h, sa respiration s'accelerait et il avait l'euphorie d'une personne qui a enfin retrouver un sens à sa vie.

Il s'affaira.

**Chapitre 27 : Tout le monde au lit ! –Et mon bisou du soir ?**

Une adrénaline sans précédent avait pris possession des deux stars de Poudlard. Possession comme quand on sait qu'on ne devrait pas mais la conscience et la moral ne peut plus arrêter des gestes que le corps et l'esprit veulent desespéremment. Harry n'avait pas pû se décoller de Draco. Pas plus que l'autre ne le pouvait. Ils prennaient juste des bouffées d'air entre deux baisers pour être sur de ne pas mourir avant de voir la fin de cette soirée. Et c'est vrai que sans s'en rendre compte un simple baiser ne suffisait plus. Ni juste leurs lèvres. Ni cette salle de classe. Ils se dirigèrent sans vraiment savoir vers un endroit plus calme, plus cosy et plus secret. C'était assez dingue de voir combien ils avaient des gestes et regards frénétiques, comme des frustrations et des pulsions retenus depuis longtemps qui les desinhibaient complétement. Un acte vaut un million de mots et dans ce cas précis il révélait plus que les mots ou insultes échangeaient pendant des années. Ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle sur demande qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien. Ils pourraient ici laisser libre cours à leur désirs, leur passion, toute cette alchimie, cette éléctricité qui parcouraient leur corps.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Cette opération lui prit quelques secondes, la torpeur dans laquelle il était et la lumière violente d'une matinée bien avancée le firent froncer des sourcils.

Devant lui, Draco Malefoy. Enfin, dire son nom comme ça vous donne directement le tableau: beau, arrogant, riche, classe naturel et tout le package. Mais là, c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Juste là, sur l'oreiller, était un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond éblouissant, magnifique avec les reflets du soleil. Ses cheveux si ordonnés était là un peu en bataille, juste éparpillés sur son front. Son visage était paisible, lisse et d'autant plus beau qu'il paraissait un peu plus jeune et sage. Dormant sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller, le drap remontant juste au niveau de ses hanches. Sa peau était si pâle, si crémeuse qu'on se doutait que cette peau n'avait jamais touché que de la soie. Harry resta bouche bée en face de ce corps étendu, clairement nu, à ses côtés. Sa première pensée fut assez originale: « eh merde ».

Une douce chaleur enveloppait Draco. Il était dans une maison en chocolat! Il avait réussi à semer ses parents dans le champs de coquelicot voisin. Il avait couru à perdre haleine, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues roses en riant. « Ne vous inquietez pas, Mère, je surveillerais ma ligne » s'écriait-il. Harry rentrait juste derrière lui dans le chalet de montagne, situé juste au bord de la mer. Draco avait un courant d'air froid dans le dos.

« Ferme la porte, Harry! Tu en mets un temps...pour te punir je prends les lampes de chevet pralinées!

-Je suis prêt à te laisser tout manger, si tu fermes le chalet à clé qu'on ne puisse plus sortir et que personne ne puisse rentrer. » dit Harry habillé d'un col roulé crème et les cheveux légèrement moins en bazar que d'habitude.

Draco poussa un soupir de plaisir, assis sur son fauteuil club, auprès du feu, Harry la tête reposée sur ses genoux. Demain, il irait à Carrefour acheter un poney.

« Humm » Draco grogna. Quelque chose était bizarre. Peut etre le poney, sûrement le champ de coquelicots. N'empêche qu'il ouvrait tranquillement les yeux de son rêve étrange sur Harry Potter. Il le voyait de dos, assis, le visage dans ses mains fines. Bien dessiné à chaque muscle par les entrainements de Quidditch intensifs, Draco réalisait (depuis la veille) que son adversaire avait un potentiel de play-boy. Bon, d'accord, il cachait bien un corps de rêve.

« Hey

-Oh salut, tu es reveillé?

-J'avais besoin de récupérer

-Ouais tu m'étonnes... » Un silence s'installa, assez gêné du coté de Potter. Il avait couché avec Draco Malefoy. Bon.

« Hum, dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu goutais des deux potions » commença Malefoy avec un sourire carnacier.

« Oui, enfin, c'était pas censé être affiché dans la Grande Salle quoi...Je me doutais qu'un type comme toi ne se contentait pas d'un seul sexe donc je ne dirais pas que je suis étonné! Mais après que tu donnes dans le Gryffondor et ennemi (et que tu te donnes à fond si je puis faire remarquer) m'a assez surpris (agréablement).

-Oui, que veux-tu, Potter? Je ne me contenterais pas de seulement 50% de la planète et surtout pas si ce 50% contient un coup comme ça. Disons simplement que tu t'es montré très à la hauteur... »

Cette petite discussion du « Lendemain matin », celui que plus d'un coup du soir redoute, se passait bien, plutôt détendu pour les deux. Personne n'avait envie de se lever.

« Hum. Potter?

-Oui?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais demander à ton elfe préféré de nous ramener de quoi manger?

-Tu veux dire ton ancien elfe de maison que j'ai libéré? Oooo je te taquine c'est bon! Oui, bien sûr, à vrai dire j'ai pas trop envie de bouger. Mais je vais peut etre m'habiller d'abord...

-Pourquoi faire? C'est qu'un elfe. Et j'aimerai bien rester au lit comme ça, et avec toi le plus dénudé possible.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres. »

C'était étrangement facile pour les deux ennemis. Et même un peu trop agréable se disait Draco. Sa mission était accomplie, d'une manière beaucoup plus plaisante que prévue, il allait créer son fantôme pourrissant la vie de Potter. Et tout ça le remplissait de satisfaction. M'enfin, Draco réflechissait. Et il pensait qu'il voulait vraiment une maison en chocolat. Bon, il pensait aussi que un fantôme ne serait sûrement pas assez pour harceler Harry. Je veux dire, plus on est de fous plus on rit! Donc, ce serait sûrement mieux que Draco reste pas loin. Question d'embêter son ennemi en personne et aussi surveiller son fantôme. Ou peut-être même être lui-même gentil ou très physiquement proche de Harry et son fantôme, lui, serait méchant et emmerdant. Comme ça, Potter ne serait plus où donner de la tête! Oui, brillant!

C'était décidé que Draco Malefoy ne serait pas le petit-ami de Harry Potter. Juste ennemi qui le suit partout et profites allégremment de bénéfices corporels. Quand Harry revint prendre sa baguette sur la table de chevet, Malefoy était content. Satisfait, joyeux, content. L'heure était malheureusement plus avancé qu'ils n'auraient voulu et Harry sortit de la salle sur demande, embrassant rapidemment Draco et lui lançant un "à très bientot".

**Chapitre 28: Goal**

"Et il s'élance et il marqueeeeeee, quel exploit, quel géni!

-Hum, je crois t'avoir demandé où t'étais passé cette nuit, pas vraiment comment tu l'as passée...

-En fait Théo, pour ma part, je trouve les métaphores sportives assez pertinentes pour détailler le sexe.

-C'est écoeurant, je vais mourir...Draco et ce petit enfoiré...Et tout le monde va le savoir avec le fantôme le suivant!

-Du calme, Pansy, c'est pour le bien des Serpentards et de moi-même...

-Ouais beaucoup de bien personnel à ce que je vois" dit Blaise, regardant Draco aux anges

« Et cela montre encore que votre chef adoré -Moi- est encore le meilleur et le plus diabolique! Pas eu besoin de faire la passe, pas de tire aux buts ni pénalties, rien, j'ai marqué comme un grand.

-ça y est je vais vomir...Donc résumons bien: tu as couché avec Potter. Tu vas être son fantôme et lui pourrir la vie. Mais tu vas devenir son petit-ami?

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec Pansy qu'on a un peu perdu de vue l'objectif principal...

-Blaise, Pansy. Laissez moi expliquer à vos pauvres cerveaux. Je ne sors pas avec Potter! Jamais de la vie. Je traîne avec lui. Plus ou moins publiquement. Sans se battre et avec du sexe. (enfin raille ça, le sexe furieux, c'est vraiment le mieux). »

Blaise, Pansy et Théo étaient dubitatifs. Face à leur chef, tout excité à leur raconter leur plan de sortir avec Potter, faisait les cent pas dans la salle Commune, ils étaient impuissants. Draco était dans le déni total. Bientot, il tresserait des couronnes de fleurs à son amoureux mais dirait "non non, je communique avec la nature". Théo coupa ses reveries :

« Hum. Et Potter, qu'est ce qu'il en pense?

-Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il en pense? Il me veut forcément! Plus je reste à ses côtés, plus sa misérable vie devient un rêve.

-Peut être qu'il a pas envie que tu deviennes son copain. Enfin, peut-être qu'il a apprécié hier soir et qu'occasionnellement ça peut se passer mais le fait d'avoir ton fantôme à ses trousses veut pas dire que tu vas être son fiancé direct.

-Tout d'abord, merci de ton discours rabat-joie, Théo, tu es toujours le bienvenu. De 2, comment se pourrait-il que quelqu'un qui a gouté à Draco Malefoy n'en voudrait pas encore! Incensé! Puis, j'ai quand même pris sa fleur et l'ai fait changer de territoire de chasse, alors excusez moi du peu. Non, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être éperdumment amoureux de ma personne. De plus, il y a aussi des gens qui ne sont PAS fait pour les coups d'un soir (contrairement à moi). Ils ne vivent que pour les relations durables. Comme Potter (parce qu'il est niais et qu'il était puceau).

Non, le vrai problème est: comment. Comment controler sa flamme grandissante pour que ça tourne à mon avantage? Il est déjà mordu, déjà en train de planifier notre lune de miel aux Maldives ou notre maison en chocolat. OOOOOOOOO mais c'est ça la suite de mon plan diabolique! Je ne vais pas le torturer -ce serait facile honnetement...trop et pas digne de moi- donc je vais le rendre encore plus dingue de moi chaque jour et on va s'aimer et tout et tout!"

Blaise eu une autre crise cardiaque. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il chercha des yeux une arme. Bon, il trouva un coussin, qu'il lança violemment au visage délicat de Draco. Blaise le prit par le col de sa chemise et les yeux fous, le secoua vivement:

"Nooooooon mais ça va pas euuuuuuuh! Tu as perdu tout ce qu'il restait de cerveau! T'as pris tes idées dans le Dico des Filles 2013! Nooooooooon, non, Draco Malefoy, je t'en empecherait! Tu dérailles mon vieux, tu n'es plus toi-même! Tu vas AIMER Harry Potter et vivre heureux pour toujours? Je te tuerais s'il le faut, mais le vrai Draco Malefoy ne ferait jamais ça!"

Draco giffla Blaise. Bon. Blaise le tenait toujours par le col mais sans exercer de pression et jusqu'à relacher sa prise. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, comme réveillé d'un coup. Ou assommé selon le point de vue. Draco, lui, attendait que son meilleur ami revienne à lui. Il était très patient et se recoiffa juste les cheveux.

"Blaise, Blaise...Merci d'être un ami aussi fidèle et dévoué. Bon, n'empeche que tu reffroisse ma chemise encore une fois je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras plus besoin de tes mains. Mon plan, peux tu en douter, est destiné à detruire Harry Potter bien sûr.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Qu'a fait tu-sais-qui jusqu'à présent? Terroriser Potter, le rendre malheureux, miséreux, le combattre par la force. Il a résisté. Au mage noir. Donc je viens à la conclusion que ce qui lui faut serait: de l'amour. Trop d'amour, du love partout partout. Etre terrassé par un chagrin d'amour ou vaincu par l'écrasante victoire de la personne dont il sera éperdumment amoureux (moi). Ses amis n'approuveront pas. L'école se posera des questions. Mais il m'aimera. Alors il sera en conflit, comme Hamlet, Roméo ou toutes ces conneries." Draco fier, pris sa respiration. Bien entendu ça lui permettait aussi de rester avec ce bisounours à lunettes.

"Waaaw, je dois admettre que tu as l'air sincéremment convaincu par ton discours! C'est diabolique et complétement con. Mais tu as raison Dray. Tu pourrais le faire mourir d'amour..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 29 : Aimer à en perdre la raison**

Voldemort était décidé à agir. Comme son rêve lui avait révélé le bonheur d'Harry et avait par la même occasion grandement augmenté son propre malheur, Le Mage Noir voulait en finir. Et le coup des fantômes l'avait beaucoup fait cogiter. L'amour et les ex ne sont généralement pas quelque chose de mauvais...Mais le faisait extremement chier. Alors il en avait conclut qu'il lui fallait combattre le bien avec le bien. Ou que si ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, alors ce qui vous rend plus fort peut vous tuer (un truc dans le genre).

BREF. Potter voulait de l'amour, il allait en avoir à haute dose. Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser sa romance naissante à des fins diaboliques ? Il bossait là-dessus depuis 2 jours et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin trouvé. Pas un filtre d'amour parce que ce serait trop imprévisible, vu que les gens tombent amoureux de façons différentes et surtout que les deux toutereaux semblaient ne pas avoir besoin d'aide de ce côté là.

Alors il allait le rendre dingue et irrationel. Non pas Potter mais sa donzelle. Malefoy allait enfin servir la cause des Mangemorts. Plus que quelques minutes et cette version modifiée de l'Imperium pourrait faire son effet.

**Chapitre 30 : Love et autres drogues**

Harry était bien décidé à continuer comme ça. Comment comme ça ? Comme se réveiller aux aurores pour sortir en douce de la salle sur Demande pour rejoindre son dortoir. Comme prétexter un mal de tête aux repas pour s'échapper plus tôt, sans que ses amis posent de question. Comme profiter de deux jours d'extase avec son Serpentard préféré qui contre toute attente s'était révélé fidèle au poste et dévoué à la tache. Comme perdre peu à peu ses complexes et tonnes de questions genre « Pourquoi moi ? » dans les bras de son amant. Comme arriver déjà crever aux entrainements de Quidditch.

Et vu le sourire béat de son ennemi juré à la table des Serpentards ce matin, les deux en retiraient parfaitement leur compte ! Et ne remarquait donc pas la mauvaise humeur flagrante de Pansy et Ron. Ces deux-là savaient bien que quelque chose se passaient entre les deux garçons mais rien ne les empechaient de désapprouver en silence.

Cependant, ce soir là quelque chose changea qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Ils avaient pensé à ce que les deux ennemis finissent par se battre. Que l'un quitte l'autre. Que l'un trompe l'autre (plutôt Draco d'ailleurs). Que le désir et ce besoin sexuel qu'ils avaient s'estompent. Mais surtout pas ça.

Draco finissait son repas dans le lit amménagé de la Salle sur Demande, posa son assiette sur la table de chevet et s'installa tout prêt du Survivant. Celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et en sortit rapidemment quand Drado Malefoy le prit dans ses bras. Jusque là ils n'avaient ABSOLUMENT pas fait ce genre de choses, même si le matin était tout de même tendre. Mais Draco avait ressenti le besoin pressant de serrer son amant dans ses bras. Fort. Comme pour ne jamais le lacher. Harry supporta l'étreinte pleine de chaleur un moment parce que c'était assez plaisant. Mais du plaisant au collant il n'y a qu'un pas et ces 6min35 de calin commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise venant du Serpentard, beauté glacée de Poudlard.

Harry essaya de se dégager et pourtant rien à faire, cette fouine avait de la force. Il demanda alors polimment « Draco, tu voudrais bien me relacher maintenant, s'il te plait ?

-Hum. Non.

-Quoi ?! Non mais je crois qu'on a eu assez de calin comme ça. Je veux dire, c'est agréable et tout mais je pensais que nous deux, ba c'était pas notre truc, tu vois ? Et puis bon, tu me fais mal au cou là donc lache moi...

-Je n'ai donc pas le droit de vouloir te faire un calîn ? De montrer à mon petit ami tout l'amour que je lui porte ?

-Euh ba si mais là... »

Et là, Harry tiqua. « Petit ami » ? Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire et là c'était grave. 4 nuits passés ensemble, quelques moments de tendresse, beaucoup de sexe, quelques blagues et les voilà déjà en couple ? Harry ne s'y voyait pas encore, il ne s'était pas encore posé la question, ne pensait pas à mettre un étiquette et à se dévoiler en public ! A faire tous ces trucs de possessifs...Sans etre un coup d'un soir, est ce qu'ils etaient un...couple ? Et même si c'était tout à fait normal, romantique et la suite logique d'une fanfic stupide classique, certaines relations ne fonctionnent tout simplement pas comme ça. Surtout avec des ennemis jurés depuis 7 bouquins...

« Euh écoute je reviens, j'ai oublié mon gilet quelque part.

-Que tu es froid...Tant pis ! Je t'aime quand même ! » criait un Draco, boudeur, tandis que Harry s'éloignait au pas de course. Yeurk.

Le dos au mur, Harry Potter essaya de retrouver son calme à la sortie de la Salle sur Demande. Ce comportement était vraiment bizarre venant de Draco Malefoy et surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils en étaient là. Il secoua ses cheveux deja emmelés et décida de ne plus y repenser...Vous savez, prit dans le moment et tout, on peut dire des choses qui dépassent notre pensée. Draco devait deja s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir perdu son sang-froid Malefoyien.

Enfin, Harry en devint un peu moins sûr le lendemain en recevant un cigne origami qui vola jusqu'à sa place en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pas celui classique qui serait venu lui exploser à la figure comme ceux qu'il avait reçu pendant ses années de scolarité à Poudlard. Non, celui là avait un poème à l'intérieur.

_« Voici mon Homme ! Oh il est mon amour ! Oh si il savait qu'il l'est ! Il parle et pourtant ne dit rien, mais qu'importe, ses yeux font un discours et je veux leur repondre. Deux des plus belles étoiles dans tout le ciel... » Ce Shakespeare moldu avait pas mal compris dans quel délicieux pétrin je me suis mis avec toi mon Gryffondor enragé. Ton Draco_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il déraillait complétement ou Draco Malefoy était devenu romantique. Ses petits camarades de classe se mirent à chuchoter bruyamment en le fixant ainsi que le majestueux cigne qui se reforma à la fin de la lecture de Harry. Un mal à l'aise prit possession du Gryffondor et il regarda en direction de Draco Malefoy, au fond de la classe pas plus perturbé pour un sou ni embarrassé de ce qu'il avait écrit (et de ce qu'il avait cité un moldu). L'école savait maintenant qu'ils « sortaient » ensemble. Chouette. Et en prime, Ron avait décidé de ne pas lui addressé la parole ayant pretexté « qu'il avait assez de pot-de-colle avec le fantôme de Lavande pour ne pas se taper les dramas de Drarry ». Et avec Hermione portée disparue depuis bientot 2 semaines (« depression nerveuse » selon certaines), Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de soutien. Une voix se mit à crier dans sa tête : « quand est ce que tout à foutu le camps ? » Est ce qu'il l'avait laissé espéré qu'il voulait un roman de Jane Austen ? Est ce que ça faisait de lui un monstre de ne pas sourire bêtement en voyant ce genre d'attention, ne pas être gaga de son « petit-ami ».

Il alla donc voir Draco à la fin du cours. Un minute assez gênante passa entre le « je pourrais te parler ? » et le moment où Blaise et Pansy furent emmenés par Théo pour laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple tendance. Draco se tenait cool, adossé au mur les yeux pétillants de malice, probablement simplement content de voir que son amant avait apprécié son cigne. Un peu embêté sur comment amener le sujet, Harry pensa que c'était assez exclusif comme situation. Il ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours de demander à une bombe s'intéressant à lui de peut-etre baisser d'un ton les demonstrations d'amour.

« Sympa le cigne ! » commença Harry avec un petit sourire gêné

« ça t'as plu ? Je suis assez fier de moi sur ce coup ! J'ai dû pas mal m'entrainé alors il y a beaucoup de ratés...Je les ai laissé dans ton dortoir pour que ça te tienne compagnie quand tu es obligé de rester là bas. Tu penseras à moi là-bas du coup !

-Oui, donc à propos de ça, je me disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça...Je passe DEJA mon temps avec toi, du coup, j'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de toi. Enfin je veux dire que je pense déjà à toi sans ça...

-Hahaha Harry, tu es mignon... même si c'est vrai que pour formuler ton amour tu n'es pas exactement un poète !

-Oui, aussi en parlant de ça...c'est quoi ton délire de poète moldu ? Et bon, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi...dévoué et...romantique ? Presque tendre...Enfin, bon, on ne va pas se le cacher t'es plutot du genre tombeur voir prédateur donc c'est...déconcertant tu vois ? T'es pas obligé de te forcer vu que c'est pas dans ta nature...L'amour glacial ça me va aussi...

-Comme a dit un grand poète nommé Edward : « Je suis le meilleur prédateur du monde, n'est ce pas ? Tout en moi t'attire- ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Tu ne pourrais pas me résister. » Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passe. Mais tu m'as dompté, tu m'as fait tombé sous ton charme, Harry Potter ! » Dit Draco avec un sourire entre malicieux et ...animal ?!

-Attends là, tu cites Twilight ?! Depuis quand tu lis des romans à l'eau de rose !

-Tu as amadoué le prédateur en moi. Et tu n'as pas l'air de détester ça jusqu'à dernière nouvelle... Alors, ne sois pas bouleversé quand tu verras le bouquet de lys sur ton lit. Ne dis rien. C'est bien normal et que te gater fais mon bonheur, mon chéri. »

Et sur ce Draco partit avec un regard flamboyant, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Survivant, comment dire...sur le cul. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui avait changé chez Draco pour qu'il devienne aussi barge ! Si l'amour avait cet effet sur Draco Malefoy, on comprenait bien pourquoi il se faisait un devoir de dénigrer et haïr tout le monde.

Draco retourna à son dortoir et s'alongea sur son lit. Il sentait encore l'odeur de Potter, le genre de chose qui vous font oublier le monde et rende la personne autrement plus vivante dans votre mémoire. Rien qu'à cette odeur, le coeur de Draco dansait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement en extase avec Harry Potter il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant lui et malgré les allégations de Blaise et Pansy, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête...Enfin il l'avait perdu pour Harry d'une certaine façon, c'était vrai ! Mais c'était tellement bon et libérateur de n'avoir son monde qui ne tourne qu'autour d'une personne dont seule l'appréciation compte.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il le perde. Une angoisse naquit dans sa poitrine et il se releva brusquement. Et soudain il pensa. Les fleurs fânent, les origamis magiques finissent par retourner à de simples bout de papier. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait seulement offert des symboles éphémère de son amour à Harry ! Quel troll !

Heureusement, il avait dans sa poche quelque chose que Harry ne risquait pas d'oublier et qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille. Draco sauta de son lit, se recoiffa et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où son amour devrait etre en train de manger.

Quand Draco Malefoy se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, Harry eut un mauvais préssentiment.

« Pousse toi tâche de rousseur, faut que je parle à mon fiancé et on a besoin de place

-Mais tu te prends pour qui, Bisounours ?!

-Oh je dirais bien que je suis surpris de cette insulte venant de ta part, poil de carotte, mais je ne reponds pas aux personnes qui ne font que cracher leur jalousie et amertume face à de l'amour que tu n'as probablement connu qu'avec ton magazine « Ensorcelé » pour les moins de 18 ans. »

Draco se retourna, complétement changé, tout sourire devant un Harry bouche bée et ne le laissa pas reprendre son souffle. Il sortit de sa poche une montre en argent étincelante avec une monture en peau de crocodile noire. Harry allait de surprise en surprise et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Draco enchaina :

« Aux vues de l'évolution de notre relation et de ma gougeatri-tude des cadeaux périssables que j'ai t'ai offert, voici une preuve de mon amour. C'est une montre en argent (je ne te dis pas le prix, je veux que tu ai tout ce qui se fait de mieux). Mais j'ai ajouté quelques gadgets de mon invention. »

Sans attendre de reponce, Draco enfila la montre au poignet de Harry et attendit 1 ou 2 minute qu'une heure pile arrive. A 20h pile, la montre s'ouvrit sur un portrait de Harry et Draco enlacés et la gravure « per sempre ». A la place d'un coucou traditionnel, la tête de Draco se mettait en relief comme s'approchant du bord du portrait des deux amants et envoya un baiser à un Harry incrédule en face de la montre qui souffla un « Je t'aime » avant de se refermer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà 5 jours, nous deux » lança Draco avec les yeux humides, un sourire si heureux sur le visage. Il s'éloigna pour que Harry ne le voit pas dans cet état et ne puisse pas refuser son cadeau.

Il ne vit donc pas la tête de Harry qui ne se sentait plus seulement embarrassé par Draco et ses démonstrations d'amour. Mais il se sentait humilié, moqué, joué par cette situation qui s'envenimait et pour laquelle il n'avait absolument pas signé ! N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça charmant, trop mignon ou quoi mais lui ne s'y attendait pas et ne le voulait pas ! C'était trop, étouffant, rabaissant, ecoeurant...Il ne voulait blesser personne, surtout que ça avait si bien commencé mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation se degrader. Il était maintenant furieux et marcha au pas de course jusqu'à son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Le lendemain, il parlerait à Draco, sérieusement.

Toute la matinée cependant se passa avec le Survivant évitant la confrontation avec son « petit-ami ». Il était très remonté et en avait marre de tous ces comportements de midinette mais il appréciait aussi beaucoup le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble...Enfin surtout au début. Pour un orphelin toujours en manque d'amour, il était servi ! Heureusement, Draco avait insisté pour manger avec la table des Gryffondors le midi et avait déjà pris place quand Harry arriva. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire et commença à manger. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Hermione déboule en trombe sur la table et aggripe une cuisse de poulet et la dévore. Tous les camarades levèrent les yeux sur la Gryffondor et elle avait l'air d'etre affamée et de n'être pas sortie depuis des semaines.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Mione ? Un devoir en retard peut-etre ?

-C'est pas possible, Seamus, réfléchit !

-C'est Krum qui t'a finalement rendu dingue avec ses chants slaves ?

-Hey mais attends...Il est où Krum ? »

Hermione s'anima à nouveau après avoir mangé un peu. Elle s'attela à son récit :

« J'ai réussi à le faire disparaitre ! J'ai tenté une bonne dizaine de sorts et 6 potions mais ça a enfin marché je crois. Chacun doit le faire individuellement...

-D'un autre côté la plupart des fantômes en ont eu marre de nous suivre et ils ont un peu foutu le camps pour vivre leur vie dans le chateau...

-La plupart font des parties de poker au milieu du couloir ou vont espionner les bureaux des profs...

-M'en parle pas...les miens reviennent juste la nuit...Pour me hanter...Ou pour me voir sous la douche...Je la prend avec mon maillot de bain maintenant ! » Tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire sur le fléau des fantômes et Harry intervint pour féliciter Hermione d'avoir réussi.

« Mione, c'est super, t'es vraiment un géni ! Et tu me sauves !

-Oui enfin, la prochaine fois que tu auras une idée aussi incroyablement stupide comme ça, enterres toi vivant... En plus bien sûr, comme tu as le karma du Survivant, tu n'avais pas à supporter de fantômes ! Pas un seul ! »

Draco intervint, tout fier, et souffla à Harry avec un sourire « C'est aussi ce qui m'a plût chez toi Harry, pas de passé amoureux ennuyeux et la fraicheur de la personne qui n'a pas encore connu quelqu'un...ça me touche d'avoir été la première et dernière personne qui pourrait être ton fantôme. »

Un silence s'installa et Hermione coupa la parole à Draco, les sourcils froncé, avant même que Harry puisse répondre :

« Attend voir Malefoy, tu croyais que Harry était...puceau ? Non, en fait cet abruti ne s'est pas infecté avec cette foutue potion...Sinon mon pote, la liste serait longue !

-Oui, c'est marrant que Harry soit un tel tombeur mais que personne n'en sache rien ! Pour un type aussi connu, tu médiatise pas beaucoup ta vie, Harry ! » ajoutèrent Ron et Seamus en blaguant.

Ils ne virent pas la mine décomposée de Draco et l'incrédulité de Harry. Draco se leva précipitemment vers l'escalier du grand hall pour s'enfuir, n'importe où. Harry eut comme premier reflexe de vouloir le retenir, lui expliquer. Mais il hallucinait toujours qu'une partie de son attrait auprès de Malefoy ne tenait qu'a son pucelage et de représenter un défi pour le Serpentard.

Draco couru au 2ème étage. Il était vexé. Jaloux et vexé d'avoir cru que pour son amour, il avait été le seul et l'unique. Une sorte de colère et tristesse l'envahit, une colère contre lui-même, contre les autres hommes ou femmes, contre la méchanté et insensibilité d'Harry. Même s'il revenait au fait qu'il aimait trop Harry pour lui en vouloir. Il était dans une telle détresse et frustration qu'il en devenait dingue. Il n'arrivait plus à controler son expression, ses sentiments et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent près de Draco et essayèrent de le calmer. Draco se débattait, ne voulait pas d'aide, il voulait juste que la douleur et la peine s'arrête, de là à arracher son coeur de sa poitrine. Et ces larmes traitresses si rares, si peu Malefoyienne qui ne s'arrêtaient plus à présent. La pièce tournait ou peut-etre est ce que c'était son esprit qui n'arrivait pas à digérer l'effondrement de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit en un instant. Blaise s'approcha de lui et dans un mouvement de recul, Draco essaya de se dégager et vit alors au ralenti l'expression d'horreur de Blaise et Pansy.

Et tout s'accélera. Draco se senti tomber en bas de l'escalier.


End file.
